DESTINOS CRUZADOS
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: HIATUS Crossover CCS/HP 7. Sakura en Hogwarts? Como, cuando, por qué? Una nueva intriga y muchos misterios por resolver con un poco de magia. R&R.
1. Sueños furtivos

DESTINOS CRUZADOS  
  
Antes de empezar:  
  
_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecientes a la serie "Sakura Card Captors", así como la idea original de la serie son propiedad exclusiva del Grupo CLAMP y de Kodokawa Shoten e igualmente va para los personajes pertenecientes a "Harry Potter" propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fanfic tiene como único propósito el servir de entretenimiento, sin perseguir lucro alguno.  
  
_otra cosa para que no les vaya a parecer extraño tome como referencia el manga en lo que concierne al padre de Sakura ,Fujitaka, por lo que después de cambiar las cartas Clow el esta enterado de todo y tiene la mitad del poder de Clow.(para los que no sabían que eso pasaba en el manga lamento el spoiler ^^U)y de parte de la serie TV y la peli tomo en cuenta las 52 cartas así que de este lado están todas .si hay algo mas que aclarar ya lo pondré pero creo que esto es lo principal ^_^. Bueno con esto aclarado ya puedo empezar ^^  
  
cap01 (ahora si en serio^^!)  
  
Ya pasaron 7años desde el inicio de la aventura que cambio el destino de Sakura y de todos los involucrados con las cartas Clow. Una mañana como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Tomoeda en el mes de setiembre. El despertador empieza a sonar pero la joven a la que tenia que despertar se encontraba profundamente dormida aun absorta en su sueño.  
  
_donde estoy?  
  
Un extraño cuarto se vislumbra en el sueño. Una silueta se forma y luego otra de menor tamaño, la primera avanza en dirección a la segunda, de pronto apunta una especie de varita en dirección a la segunda persona, una luz verde invade el lugar la imagen empieza a distorsionarse Sakura ve el lugar alejarse las siluetas se hacen cada vez mas borrosas, una voz la llama a lo lejos, la voz se le hace familiar y cada vez se escucha mas fuerte.  
  
_Sakura!  
  
_Sakura!!  
  
_SAKURAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Saku: woé???Ahhhh!!!...Kero-chan?  
  
Kero: al fin te despierto holgazana!  
  
Saku: que dijiste #?  
  
Kero: mira la hora!  
  
Saku: o_O?(mirando el reloj)O_O ahhhhh!!!Llegaré tarde!!!  
  
Kero: Dios algunas cosas nunca cambian U_U Sakura, por qué te levantas temprano  
  
hoy si no hay clases?  
  
Saku: es que quedé con Syaoran y Tomoyo para salir.  
  
Kero: de nuevo con el mocoso?#  
  
Saku: Kero!!!Ya te dije de no llamarlo así recuerda que es mi novio ahora, además ya no tiene 10años!  
  
Kero: aun así es un mocoso!  
  
Saku: bien, como tu quieras, pero no me pidas postre después.¬¬  
  
Kero: ay! Sakurita linda quien dijo mocoso? dime y lo quemo con mis llamas ^^.  
  
Saku: Kero! No te hagas por favor. Esta bien, te daré postre.  
  
Kero: yupi!!!!^o^postre!!! postre!!!(volando de alegría por el dormitorio)  
  
Saku: Kero ya deja eso y dime no has visto mi broche por ahí?  
  
Kero: sip esta en el cajón de tu escritorio. yupi!!!postreeee!!!  
  
Saku: gracias"dios mío!-_-U"  
  
Abre el cajón donde encuentra el broche sin embargo se queda mirando otra cosa. Frente a ella esta un libro rosado con motivos dorados y su insignia de magia, en la parte baja del libro se lee en caracteres occidentales "SAKURA".un sentimiento de intranquilidad se apodera de la joven causándole un escalofrió.  
  
Kero: sucede algo Sakura?  
  
Saku: no, no es nada.  
  
Kero: estas segura? no me ocultas nada?  
  
Saku: en serio (mira a kero que no parece estar muy convencido) esta bien, mira es que.  
  
Pero es interrumpida por una voz masculina.  
  
Touya: monstruo! el desayuno esta listo!  
  
Saku: te lo contare luego, vamos a desayunar.  
  
Bajando rápidamente las escaleras se dirige a la cocina donde se encuentran tres personas todas ellas varones.El primero en saludarla es un chico de pelo gris y de gafas que le sonríe cariñosamente.  
  
Yukito: buenos días Sakura!  
  
Sakura: buenos días Yukito!  
  
Fujitaka: buenos días hija!  
  
Sakura: buenos días papa!  
  
Touya: hola monstruo!  
  
Saku:# que no me llames así!  
  
Yukito: Touya!  
  
Saku: buenos días mama ^^!(mirando la foto del cuadro)  
  
Seguidamente todos se sientan a la mesa y se sirven el desayuno.  
  
En coro: gracias por la comida!  
  
Después de comer rápidamente Sakura se alista para salir.  
  
Saku: bueno ya me voy gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa.  
  
Yukito: no te vayas a olvidar tu bolso.  
  
Saku: si gracias Yukito.  
  
En eso suena el timbre. Ding!dong!  
  
Saku: yo voy!  
  
Touya: de seguro es el mocoso ese ¬¬#  
  
Yukito: no lo sigas llamando así ahora el es novio de Sakura.  
  
Touya: justamente por eso ¬¬  
  
Yukito: jaja!eres un sobre protector Touya!  
  
Touya: no es cierto!!  
  
En la puerta. Saku: hola Syaoran!  
  
Syaoran: hola Sakura!  
  
Se besan causando la aparición de una vena gigantesca en la frente de Touya ##### Syaoran: bien estas lista?  
  
Saku: si, vamonos! hasta luego ya regreso mas tarde!  
  
Fujitaka: que la pases bien hija. Li-kun cuídala muy bien.  
  
Syaoran: no se preocupe señor lo haré!  
  
Sakura cierra la puerta y se marcha.  
  
Sakura y Li ya caminaban desde hace un rato cuando Syaoran se detiene.  
  
Saku: sucede algo?  
  
Li: dímelo tú. Te ves preocupada.  
  
Saku: pero que dices por que estaría yo preocupada cuando estoy contigo?(tratando de aparentar que ahí no pasa nada)  
  
Li: te conozco muy bien .Dime otra vez te ocurrió el mismo sueño no?  
  
Saku:.no puedo ocultarte nada-_- si así fue lo tuve ayer pero aun es muy confuso.  
  
Li: ya veo sin embargo cada vez lo sueñas mas seguido eso significa que..  
  
Saku: acaso algún peligro se acerca? de nuevo?  
  
Li: tendremos que mantenernos alertas. Sakura yo te protegeré si debo hacerlo con mi vida si fuera necesario!  
  
Saku: no digas eso, yo no podría vivir sin ti! yo...no podría (empieza a sollozar)  
  
Li entendiendo perfectamente el sentimiento de Sakura la abraza tiernamente. Cuando ya estaba calmada, aparece Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: vaya!uds si que se quieren mucho no?  
  
Li/Saku: eh? Tomoyo?pero que dices nosotros solo. (Sonrojándose al máximo, a Li ya le salía humo!)  
  
Tomoyo: no se preocupen ahora son novios no? eso es el amor!!Ah!!  
  
Saku: woe?eh! que les parece si vamos a instalarnos ahora que estamos juntos?  
  
Li: si mejor vamos!  
  
Tomoyo: esta bien.  
  
Unos instantes después los tres instan arrodillados en un mantel sobre el pasto Sakura saca su almuerzo los demás igual y así transcurre el almuerzo. Al terminar deciden pasear un poco por la ciudad y finalmente llega el momento de despedirse.  
  
Tomoyo: lo pase de maravilla gracias Sakura san  
  
Saku: yo igual Tomoyo, nos vemos mañana!  
  
Li: hasta luego Tomoyo (con los años aprendió a decirle Tomoyo ^^)  
  
Se despiden y finalmente camino a la casa de Sakura.  
  
Li: siento regresar al asunto de tu sueño pero pienso que será mejor comunicarles a los guardianes a ver que opinan al respecto.  
  
Saku: creo que tienes razón. En la mañana iba a contarle a kero-chan pero no alcance a hacerlo.  
  
Estaban llegando a la casa cuando de golpe sintieron una presencia mágica poderosa pero sobretodo muy familiar.  
  
Saku:eh?!esa es la presencia de..  
  
Li: Hiraguizawa!!? Qué haces aquí?  
  
Notas: Tarán!!a que habrá venido Eriol? Qué significara el sueño de Sakura? eso y mas en el siguiente cap ^^ no olviden dejar sus review para saber su opinión arigato!!Sino envíen un mensaje directo a mis correos ayachan_g@hotmail.com o ayachan_g@yahoo.com.mx por cierto en este fic no pienso que Tomoyo tenga muchas apariciones así que me disculpo con sus fans^^u a partir del siguiente tal vez aparezcan los demás personajes hasta entonces me despido. pd_Angel hope al fin logre transcribir el primer cap^^ ya era tiempo no? 


	2. Ciclos del destino

DESTINOS CRUZADOS  
  
***Estaban llegando a la casa cuando de golpe sintieron una presencia mágica poderosa pero sobretodo muy familiar.***  
  
Saku: eh?!esa es la presencia de...  
  
Li: Hiraguizawa!!? Qué haces aquí?  
  
cap02  
  
Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver ante ellos a Eriol acompañado de Spinel en su falsa identidad y Nakuru.  
  
En casa de Saku que quedaba muy cerca de ahí.  
  
Kero: esta es la presencia de (Yukito no lo dejo terminar una luz lo envolvió y Yue apareció)  
  
Yue: Clow!  
  
Por suerte Fujitaka no se encontraba y no percibió la presencia.  
  
Kero y Yue se precipitaron fuera de la casa guiados por la presencia mágica del mago, en unos instantes se encontraron en el lugar indicado. Ahí Sakura ya estaba abrazando a su amigo de años.  
  
Eriol: Sakura san.  
  
Sakura: Eriol kun que alegría volver a verte!  
  
Li :me alegraría también pero presiento que no es una visita social o si?  
  
Eriol: me da placer volver a verte descendiente pero parece que acertaste.(sonriendo enigmáticamente como solo el sabe hacerlo)  
  
Kero: Clow! digo Eriol! qué haces aquí?  
  
Eriol: me puedes llamar como prefieras pero pienso que mejor vamos a tu casa Sakura.  
  
Saku: ah! Claro por supuesto.  
  
Ya estando todos en la casa.  
  
Nakuru: Yue donde está Touya?  
  
Yue: salió a trabajar, no regresara hasta más tarde.  
  
Nakuru: oh no! yo quería ver a mi Touya querido!!!snif.  
  
Eriol: no se encuentra Fujitaka kun?  
  
Saku:no, tenía una conferencia hoy.  
  
Eriol: ya veo.  
  
Saku: supongo que querías verlo no?  
  
Eriol: si ,aunque, no es el propósito de nuestra visita.  
  
Yue: y se podría saber cúal es?  
  
Spinel: su ama no les comento nada?  
  
Kero:comentarnos qué?(mirando a Saku) Sakura?  
  
Saku:woé?!  
  
Li: no me digas que es sobre su sueño!?  
  
Eriol: me temo que así es.  
  
Kero: de qué habla?qué sueño Sakura?  
  
Saku: pues.te acuerdas que en la mañana te quería contar algo?  
  
Kero: si.Acaso tienes premoniciones de nuevo?  
  
Eriol:lo mejor será que expliques tu sueño Sakura san.  
  
Sakura :esta bien.  
  
Contó todo lo que pasaba en su sueño y luego.  
  
Saku: como ves Eriol aun no lo veo muy bien aun pero se esta aclarando cada vez más es como si el evento o cualquier cosa que este soñando se estuviera aproximando tal y como sucedió con Syaoran y tú.  
  
Kero:no puedo creer que no me contaras nada de eso!"para que crees que estoy contigo?  
  
Li: no ves que no quería preocuparlos?  
  
Kero:pero, a ti si te lo dijo no?  
  
Saku:bueno es que Syaoran.  
  
Kero:si si entiendo el es tu novio pero aun así.¬¬"  
  
Yue: Kerberos tiene razón debiste habernos informado, nosotros somos tus guardianes y debemos protegerte!  
  
Eriol:lamento decirlo pero tienen razón.  
  
Saku:entiendo perdónenme.  
  
Kero:promete que la próxima nos dirás todo sin hesitar.  
  
Saku:lo prometo.  
  
Yue:ahora dinos que significa ese sueño tan extraño Clow.  
  
Eriol:claro. Como sabrán las cartas Sakura se formaron tomando como base a las cartas Clow, estas fueron creadas combinado la magia oriental, occidental y una aun mas antigua de los 4 elementos(los presentes asintieron con la cabeza)bien estos tipos de magia son ejercidos en todas las partes del mundo por magos, en oriente se practica la que utiliza Li kun y en occidente utilizan su poder de otra forma.  
  
Kero:eso ya lo sabemos eso en que nos afecta?  
  
Spinel:guarda silencio que aquí no termina!  
  
Kero:qué?qué?qué?#  
  
Yue: tiene razón guarda silencio.  
  
Saku:por favor sigue Eriol.  
  
Eriol: en Europa como existe una confederación de magos equivalente al concilio en China que tú,Syaoran , debes conocer mejor que nadie. La sociedad de magos se rige por todas las reglas que constituyen a una sociedad sin embargo desde hace unas décadas apareció un mago quien, con su poder y ambición logro hacer reinar el caos y el temor. Hace 17 años exactamente fue detenido de milagro por lo que fue en ese entonces un bebe de apenas unos meses.  
  
Saku:como?un bebé?  
  
Eriol: asi es, ese bebé sobrevivió al mas poderoso maleficio conocido en la magia occidental como "Avada Kedavra"que quita la vida a cualquier criatura viviente.  
  
Saku: que horror.Como puede existir alguien capaz de semejante atrocidad?  
  
Eriol: existío querida Sakura, su nombre real era Tom Riddle pero se hacia llamar lord Voldemort ,el chico que se salvó esa noche y logró derrotar a ese infame recibiendo a cambio una cicatriz que lo marcaría por siempre es Harry Potter.  
  
Li: pero entonces ese mago murió no?  
  
Eriol: desgraciadamente y por alguna razón que aun investigo no fue así. Voldemort escapo de la muerte y vago durante años tratando de regenerar su cuerpo muchas,veces siempre buscando vengarse del niño que le arrebató sus poderes y estuvo a punto de lograrlo varias veces hace tres años finalmente revivió por completo e inicio una nueva época de terror, al menos eso pensó. Como anteriormente ocurrió muchos magos perecieron enfrentándolo y sus sacrificios rindieron frutos, uniéndose todos lograron lo que uno no pudo y fue derrotado nuevamente o eso concluyeron.  
  
Li: acaso insinúas que esta tratando de volver a este mundo nuevamente?  
  
Kero: es eso posible? jugar con la muerte.lograr la inmortalidad?  
  
Eriol: no la inmortalidad solo se logra en la reencarnación -aunque aun existe la posibilidad de.-  
  
Yue: entonces a que viene el sueño de Sakura si dijiste que era una premonición?  
  
Eriol:al parecer muchos de sus seguidores aun no quieren creer en su caída definitiva y se unieron con otros magos del mundo, hasta llegaron todo el continente asiático logrando así contactarse practicantes de magia oriental, todos ellos están unidos por un solo propósito vengarse de quien culpan por la caída de su líder.  
  
Saku: con esto te refieres a aquel joven no?  
  
Spinel:asi es nuestro amo piensa en esta como su principal misión, quieren lograr lo que su maestro no pudo. Destruir a Harry Potter.  
  
Li: ya veo. Sin embargo cómo Sakura se encuentra involucrada en tal enfrentamiento?  
  
Eriol: al parecer el joven Harry esta predestinado a encontrarse con Sakura san. No lo piensas así?(viendo a Sakura con su característica mirada)  
  
Saku: pues no lo se(sonrojándose un poco)pero no dejare que alguien busque la muerte de una persona si yo lo puedo evitar, de seguro por esta razón este sueño me persigue.  
  
Li:pero Saku.ra.  
  
Notas: juju!!pobre Syaoran. que pasara de ahora en adelante? Sakura parece decida en ayudar a Harry de sus enemigos! Syoran estará conforme con eso? qué mas oculta Eriol?  
  
háganse todas la preguntas del mundo porque no se resolverán hasta el siguiente cap jaja!!!^o^ no olviden dejar sus review. Aclaraciones antes de seguir _ no voy a explicar como derrotaron a Voldemort a partir de su casi resurrección en el 4º libro así que no me lo pidan ok? tan solo se sabe que hubo una gran batalla donde algunos perecieron pero al final los principales protagonistas de los libros se unieron y Harry le asesto el hechizo final razón por la cual el odio hacia el se incremento tanto como su admiración( imagínense si antes tenia 100 fans ahora tiene 1000 ^^U) por lo demás los personajes quedaron igual que en el cuarto libro es decir Draco aun fastidia y odia a muerte a Harry y cosas así ok?  
  
si tienen alguna duda solo pregunten yo contesto. 


	3. Viaje y aprendizaje

DESTINOS CRUZADOS  
  
cap03  
  
La mirada en los ojos de la maestra de cartas solo reflejaba su determinación .Syaoran se quedo sorprendido por su declaración.  
  
Syaoran_ Sakura...!  
  
  
  
Pasaron unos días, en ese transcurso de tiempo Eriol logro encontrarse con su otra mitad (Fujitaka no malinterpreten eh!) el cual accedió a dejar viajar a Sakura y Kero aunque luego de mucho hablarlo Yukito por ser realmente Yue el guardián de las cartas también debería ir.Touya insistió tanto que finalmente también consiguió ir.  
  
Syaoran por su parte pidió permiso a su madre en China y al mismo tiempo le pidió total discreción sobre el asunto por lo que Eriol les había contado.  
  
Finalmente llegó el día del viaje. En el aeropuerto.  
  
Fujitaka_ cuidate mucho hija.  
  
Sakura_ si papa, no te preocupes.  
  
Fujitaka_Touya, Yukito se las encargo mucho y a ti también Kerberos.  
  
Touya_ confía en mí papa, no le pasara nada.  
  
Yukito_ ya sabe que tanto yo como mi otra identidad cuidamos de Sakura en todo momento.  
  
Fujitaka_ si lo sé muy bien.  
  
Eriol_ es hora de irnos.  
  
Fujitaka_cuidense mucho.  
  
Todos _ hasta pronto!  
  
  
  
El viaje fue largo y algo pesado para los jóvenes pero finalmente llegaron a su destino.  
  
La ciudad fue todo un descubrimiento para Sakura que tan solo había podido verla por programas que pasaban en la televisión. Las calles londinenses parecían salir de un sueño ante sus ojos pasaron aquellos edificios que soñaba poder conocer como el Big Ben y tantos otros muy famosos. Sin embargo se detuvo a pensar el propósito de su visita a este país que no resultaba ser algo tan superficial no, era una cuestión de vida o muerte!  
  
  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Eriol. Era un lugar ligeramente apartado de la ciudad por razones obvias al ser mago y albergar criaturas mágicas entre otras cosas bajo su techo.  
  
Sakura_ Eriol kun esta es tu casa?  
  
Eriol_ asi es querida Sakura.  
  
Sakura_ pero.  
  
Eriol_ si ,ya se el parecido es. notable!^^  
  
Sakura_ no podría haberlo dicho mejor.  
  
Frente a ellos la casa de Eriol les parecía demasiado familiar ,por así decirlo, al ser casi exacta a la que tuvo alguna vez en Japón.  
  
Kaho_ bienvenidos a nuestra casa Sakura, Syaoran.  
  
Sakura_ Srta. Mizuki!?Que alegría volver a verla.  
  
Kaho_ lo mismo digo. Creciste bastante pequeña Sakura^^  
  
Touya_ en cambio algunos no cambian no?  
  
Kaho_ Touya! no sabia que también venias, esta si que es una sorpresa!  
  
Yukito_ Srta. Mizuki.(saludándola)  
  
Kaho_ bien pasen todos me imagino que deben de estar muy agotados.  
  
Todos se dirigen al interior de la casa donde Kero y Spinel al fin pueden salir del bolso.  
  
Kero_ oigan realmente estamos en Inglaterra?  
  
Spinel_ claro que si!  
  
Kero_ ya me imaginaba que Clow tendría la misma casa aquí. Como que algunas cosas no cambian ¬.¬  
  
  
  
Luego de instalarse cada quien en uno de los dormitorios disponibles que para colmo de Touya eran de dos personas por lo que quedaron Yukito y Touya juntos y el "mocoso"con su adorable hermana. (Las camas eran de un plaza eh!no se me imaginen cosas por ahí¬_¬) se reunieron todos en el salón donde Eriol los aguardaba.  
  
Eriol_ espero que sus habitaciones hayan resultado de su agrado (sonriendo)  
  
Sakura_ sí. Te lo agracemos Eriol.  
  
Touya_ yo no. (Interrumpido por Yukito)  
  
Yukito_ el quería decir lo mismo eriol. (Respondiendo la sonrisa)  
  
  
  
Eriol_ bien Sakura, Syaoran como ya les explique antes el tipo de magia que se practica acá es muy distinto al oriental por lo que aprovechando el tiempo sobrante hasta el inicio de clases tendrán que aprender a invocar al modo occidental.  
  
Sakura_ entiendo entonces tendremos mucho que aprender por lo que veo.  
  
Syaoran_ estas seguro que podremos lograrlo?  
  
Eriol_ claro que si Syaoran aunque probablemente te resulte más difícil al utilizar magia oriental pura.  
  
Sakura_ no te preocupes Syaoran todo se arreglara tan solo debemos poner todo nuestro empeño.(sonriéndole dulcemente)  
  
Syaoran_ gracias Sakura.  
  
Kero_ disculpa Eriol y nosotros como le haremos para entrar al colegio?  
  
Eriol_ Kerberos podrás acompañar a tu Ama como su "mascota" aunque lo preferible seria que nadie a parte de los maestros supiera de tu existencia. En cuanto a Yue no se preocupen que ya solucione esto. Existe un pueblo muy cerca donde alquile una casa podremos ir Yue ,Touya, Nakuru y Spinel.  
  
Kaho_ bien Touya ahora estos jovencitos deben empezar a trabajar así que te llevare a la ciudad que dices?  
  
Nakuru_ ah!pero yo quería hacer eso!  
  
Spinel_ sabes que no podrás debemos ayudar a Eriol.  
  
Eriol_ tiene razón Nakuru lo lamento.  
  
Nakuru_(suspirando)entiendo.  
  
Sin esperar más Kaho se lleva a Touya antes que empiece a protestar.  
  
Finalmente Eriol invoca el poder de su llave y recitando un hechizo transforma su báculo en una varita de madera. Sakura y Syaoran se quedan con cara de incomprendidos preguntándose el porque de su acción.  
  
Sakura_ Eriol kun que le paso a tu báculo?  
  
Eriol_ oh!creo que olvide mencionar esto antes. Veran para utilizar la magia a la forma occidental el báculo no sirve debe ser una varita como la que sostengo en ese momento.  
  
Syaoran_ ya veo, entonces cambiaste la apariencia de tu báculo para conjurar.  
  
Spinel se transformo al igual que Nakuru dejando ver sus verdaderas identidades.  
  
Spinel Sun_ si pudieran hacer lo mismo (dirigiéndose a los otros dos guardianes)  
  
La insignia de Sakura apareció debajo de cada uno, las alas de Kero crecieron y aparecieron otras en la espalda de Yukito ambos quedaron envueltos cuando se abrieron nuevamente Kerberos apareció con un león alado imponente y a su lado apareció Yue.  
  
Eriol_ bien ahora Sakura recita el conjuro de tu llave, en cuanto este liberada simplemente recita las siguientes palabras: bacus transformis(lamento no ser buena en latín o otra lengua muerta así que perdonaran los inventos^^U) Syaoran tendrás que aplicar el mismo método.  
  
Ambos jóvenes asintieron.  
  
Sakura convoco su poder y la llave se transformó en báculo en ese momento pidió el cambio de forma_ bacus transformis!  
  
Para su sorpresa el báculo respondió al comando y se transformo en una varita de madera.  
  
La deslizo entre sus manos para examinarla mejor era madera de cerezo ,la punta era blanca y su insignia dorada aparecía gravada en el mango.  
  
Kerberos_ Sakura muéstrame.  
  
Se acerco a sus guardianes mostrándoles el preciado objeto.  
  
Yue_ vaya no imaginaba que se pudiera hacer algo así al báculo.  
  
Syaoran procedió entonces al mismo acto. Su espada apareció y recito el conjuro: bacus transformis!  
  
Al principio parecía que la espada no quería obedecer pero finalmente cedió y se ilumino cuando el brillo disminuyó hasta desaparecer totalmente una varita de ébano negro apareció en su mano con la punta dorada y el símbolo del ying-yang gravado en verde en el mango con bordes dorados.  
  
Syaoran_ vaya!si funciono después de todo.  
  
Eriol se mostraba satisfecho, el primer paso hacia el aprendizaje occidental concluyo positivamente pero lograrían adaptarse antes del 15 de octubre?  
  
  
  
notas _ como no se nada de conjuros al estilo HP perdonaran los inventos pero no se me ocurrió nada mas, bueno pero al menos se entiende el punto y creo que es lo importante sin embargo si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en escribirme que estoy abierta a todas las ideas (entre mas mejor^^)también perdonen que vaya un poco (demasiado U_U)apresurada pero sino la historia se extendería demasiado y weno ya hay para rato así que trato de acortar a lo principal el resto pueden imaginarlo ^_^si tienen alguna duda pregunten y no olviden los reviews please^^  
  
bueno en el siguiente cap veremos algo del entrenamiento de los ex cards captors (creo que Syaoran sufrirá un poco ,el pobre.)y si logro escribirlo habrá un bonus con Eriol y alguien mas enterado de la situación de Harry y la futura intervención de Sakura y Syaoran^-^no digo mas tendrán que esperar un poco. Como bien decian Kaho y Touya: no existen las coincidencias tan solo lo inevitable (uhmm.creo que esas eran las palabras ^^)  
  
de nuevo me disculpo por la rapidez del relato es como si todas las escenas pasaran en la quinta parte del tiempo en que se desarrollan normalmente @o@!!!Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para escribir este cap gomen nasai U_U. 


	4. Dulces recuerdos

DESTINOS CRUZADOS  
  
-bueno cumpliendo mi palabra al fin dejo un nuevo cap.espero les agrade ^-^-  
  
*************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Al principio parecía que la espada no quería obedecer pero finalmente cedió y se ilumino cuando el brillo disminuyó hasta desaparecer totalmente una varita de ébano negro apareció en su mano con la punta dorada y el símbolo del ying-yang gravado en verde en el mango con bordes dorados.  
  
Syaoran_ vaya!si funciono después de todo.  
  
Eriol se mostraba satisfecho, el primer paso hacia el aprendizaje occidental concluyo positivamente pero lograrían adaptarse antes del 15 de octubre?  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
cap04  
  
Pasaron unos días y Sakura empezaba a dominar los hechizos básicos que se aprendían en primer y segundo año.  
  
Syaoran tenía algunas dificultades aun en dominarlos y a la hora de realizarlos parecía que la antigua varita de Ron se había trasladado a sus manos.  
  
Syaoran_(hechizo de levitación) winding leviosa!-apuntando a una silla-  
  
Sin embargo en vez de empezar a flotar la silla sencillamente de detuvo a mitad de vuelo y empezó a literalmente deshacerse en pedacitos hasta quedar hecha polvo y astillas.  
  
Eriol_^^U creo que será un poco mas difícil de lo que pensé.  
  
Sakura_ casi lo logras esta vez Syaoran ^^U no te rindas.  
  
Li_ U-U creo que no podré hacerlo. Eriol no seria mas fácil que invocara al dios del viento?¬¬*  
  
Pasó una semana y finalmente ambos chicos lograron dominar la lengua de los hechizos así como su perfecta ejecución.(aunque a momentos no le funcionaba tan bien a Syaoran ^^)  
  
A un momento dado Eriol y Sakura se encontraban a solas.  
  
Eriol_ Sakura san note que en estos años lograste incrementar tus poderes no es así? Sakura_ er..Bueno si Eriol kun. Sabes Kero y Yue no me dejaron abandonar la magia ni las cartas aunque yo tampoco quería hacerlo por lo que entrenamos mucho y bueno ya viste los resultados.  
  
Eriol_ si.eso esta muy bien Sakura. Pero aun no te diste cuenta que en poderes ya me superaste y por mucho.  
  
sakura_ queee???...ah! pero que dices Eriol! no olvides que la mitad de tu magia fue transferida a mi padre.  
  
Eriol_ aun así Sakura si estuviera en posesión de todo mi poder me superarías en serio.-eso ultimo lo dijo con una mirada muy seria que no dejaba lugar para refutar-  
  
Sakura_ gracias Eriol kun.  
  
Eriol_ entonces ahora puedes dar forma a las cartas no?  
  
Sakura_eh?como lo supiste?  
  
Eriol_ me lo imaginaba.^^ y creaste nuevas cartas también?  
  
Sakura_ pues si así fue. Por ejemplo tuve que crear a Teleport.  
  
Eriol_ interesante nunca se me había ocurrido.  
  
Sakura_ el problema es que aun debo utilizar mucha energía para invocarla.  
  
Eriol_ si me lo suponía ,debo añadir que Syaoran tampoco se quedo atrás pero pienso que se dio cuenta por si solo.  
  
Sakura_ si. Su poder se triplico en menos de 4 años (el tiempo que estuvo en China)cuando regreso pude sentir su presencia estando en mi casa.nunca olvidare ese día, utilice mi primera nueva carta .(haciendo referencia a Teleport)-Sakura empezó a recordarse lo que paso 2 años atrás-  
  
***flash back***  
  
Sakura se encontraba en casa, su figura había cambiado mucho, ahora lucia como una jovencita de 15 años había crecido unos centímetros( muchos) y su cuerpo había cambiando tornándose mas femenino de lo que una vez fuera.  
  
Era un sábado en la mañana y Sakura se hallaba acompañaba de un peluche que volaba?...  
  
Sakura_ Kero ayúdame con la maquina de lavar por favor.  
  
Kero_ si!!!  
  
En este mismo instante un avión estaba a punto de llegar a su destino .  
  
Entre los pasajeros un joven de unos 15 años de pelo marrón oscuro y ojos cafés miraba por la ventanilla, realmente no parecía fijarse en las nubes que desfilaban en el cielo, no, sus pensamientos eran ocupados por un nombre.  
  
Syaoran_ Sakura.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos súbitamente por un mensaje de la aeromoza.  
  
Azafata_ señores pasajeros este vuelo estamos por llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, en breves instantes empezaremos el descenso por lo que se les solicita abrocharse los cinturones y enderezar sus asientos por favor..etc.  
  
Syaoran ya no prestaba atención a la voz de manera, mecánica enderezo su asiento y se abrocho el cinturón siguiendo las indicaciones. De nuevo esa chiquilla que dejo años atrás corriendo tras su bus (ahí retomo el final del manga ^^ bueno a diferencia que no hay reencuentro) con lagrimas en los ojos mientras ambos prometían volverse a ver algún día.  
  
Syaoran_ finalmente Sakura!  
  
En eso el joven empezó a sentir la inclinación del avión, indicando su descenso.  
  
De nuevo en casa de Sakura.  
  
La joven de ojos verdes terminaba de arreglar unos cojines de la sala cuando una extraña sensación le atravesó el pecho. Extrañada se detuvo. De golpe una poderosa energía se sintió en los alrededores.  
  
Kero_ qué demo..!!!!  
  
Sakura_ esa presencia es de.no puede ser!  
  
Su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte en su pecho, esa característica energía era de ese chico, no podía equivocarse después de tantos años separados, logrando comunicarse solo por cartas o teléfono, él, él se encontraba aquí! en Japón!!  
  
En su cuarto, uno de los cajones de su escritorio empezó a brillar, súbitamente se abrió y el libro que encerraba las cartas Sakura se abrió liberando unas cartas que resplandecían, estas se dirigieron hasta su ama. Sakura las tomo entre sus manos.  
  
Sakura_ Hope!Teleport!gracias.  
  
Las demás cartas también se liberaron y tomaron forma alrededor de Sakura.  
  
Wind_ Ama al fin su deseo añorado se cumplirá.  
  
Time_ el tiempo tiene sus designios trazados parece que se cumplirán al fin.  
  
Flower_ jaja!!Time no te pases! Ama es su oportunidad, él la esta llamando.  
  
Mirror_ te brindaremos nuestra fuerza Ama. Ve!  
  
Sakura_ gracias no saben cuanto se los agradezco.^^  
  
Todas la cartas empezaron a brillar nuevamente y Sakura libero el poder de su llave, haciendo aparecer su báculo.  
  
Sakura_ Teleport!utiliza el poder aquí reunido y llevame hasta mi destino..con mi amado.  
  
Telerport toma su forma "humana"y se coloca de tal forma que acoge a Sakura en su interior_ como ordenes Ama, será un placer^^.  
  
La luz se intensificó y finalmente llegó a su clímax .wufff..!!Sakura desapareció y las cartas regresaron a su estado de cartas(lo repetí pero que puedo poner ^^U) luego se reagruparon y volvieron a reposar en el libro rosado.  
  
Kero_ O_O!!!Sakura??donde?? Uy no!!!Acaso.el mocoso regresó?!Noooooo!!!!!....-se desmaya de la impresión-  
  
En el aeropuerto Syaoran dejaba ya de expandir su presencia, cuando reabría los ojos empezó a sentir una energía que se acercaba haciéndose cada vez mas grande y de repente.Alguien poso sus manos sobre sus ojos, la sensación fue tan cálida, lentamente tomo las manos suave y gráciles entre las suyas. Disfrutando cada segundo se voltea y sus ojos cafés se cruzan con una mirada llena de ternura perteneciente a ojos verdes, tan verdes como años atrás.  
  
Li_ Sakura.  
  
Saku_ Syaoran.  
  
Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro hasta que los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
Li_qué te sucede!?  
  
Saku_ eres un tonto hacerme esperar tanto tiempo!  
  
Li_ yo.lo lamen.  
  
Sakura no lo deja terminar y se lanza en sus brazos, Syaoran simplemente cierra sus brazos delicadamente alrededor de su cuerpo.  
  
Saku_ te amo Syaoran.  
  
Li_ yo también mi amor.  
  
Se quedaron ahí abrazados en medio de la sala del aeropuerto. Disfrutando su reencuentro, el mundo alrededor de ellos dejo de existir, todo desapareció la mente de cada uno solo estaba ocupada por el otro.  
  
***fin del flash back***  
  
Eriol_eh..Sakura?  
  
Saku_ ah!!Lo siento Eriol-bajando de su nube-  
  
Eriol_ bueno como iba diciendo, Sakur.  
  
En ese instante ingresan Touya, Nakuru y Yukito.  
  
Yukito_ no esta Syaoran con Uds.?  
  
Sakura_ aun estudia unos hechizos Yukito ^^  
  
Touya_ ja! debe estar sufriendo ¬.¬  
  
Sakura_ hermano!!!#  
  
Nakuru_ siempre interrumpiendo Touya.^^  
  
Touya_ y qué? hago lo que me de la gana, soy su hermano!¬.¬  
  
Sakura_¬.¬" hermano!  
  
Touya sin embargo no se había percatado que Syaoran se hallaba justo detrás de el.  
  
Saco su varita y pronuncio: insomnius!  
  
Touya cayó dormido, Yukito pudo retenerlo para que no se estrelle contra el piso.  
  
Sakura_ pero?!  
  
Nakuru_ juju!!Se lo gano por bocón.^o^  
  
Syaoran_ pues ves Touya que si logre dominarlos ¬¬*  
  
Yukito_jeje!! bueno lo subiré a la alcoba, Nakuru me ayudas?  
  
Nakuru _ sí claro!  
  
Eriol_ bueno, ahora que terminaste, les gustaría salir?  
  
Sakura_ claro, con gusto te acompañamos.  
  
Syaoran_ esta bien, además ya me volvía loco.  
  
Kero_ no olvides traerme dulces ^^!!!  
  
Sakura_ ay!Kero!!  
  
Continuara..(espero U_U)  
  
Notas: A donde los llevara Eriol de salida? hmm.creo que ya lo saben no? Touya lograra despertar? que pasara cuando lo haga juju!!^o^ bueno estas son notas que no llegan al punto pero bueno quería agradecer a Engel Hope.  
  
Saya_ thanks! arigato!!Engel sama!!!^^  
  
Aya_ gracias Engel!  
  
Saya_ muy bien Aya kun!!así me gusta jeje!!  
  
Aya_ Saya mi amor..  
  
Saya_ Aya kun.  
  
((Censurado))  
  
Jaja!!no se imaginen cosas eh!juju!!Este capitulo lo dedico a Engel gracias de nuevo que sin ti no hubiera podido escribir el reencuentro como quería ^^.  
  
dios escribí de mas esta vez ^^U  
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
_en el manga Sakura se despide de Syaoran corriendo tras el autobús que lo llevaba al aeropuerto luego vendría su reencuentro de la segunda película "la carta sellada" y de ahí el vuelve a irse lo que cuento entonces pasa unos años después ok?^-^  
  
_Syaoran se apareció detrás de Touya sin que el lo notara recuerden que el querido hermano de Sakura ya no tiene poderes (esto sucede tanto en le manga como en el anime así que no hay problema aquí.  
  
_A lo que se refiere Eriol cuando le pregunta si puede hacer aparecer a las cartas Las cartas se pueden materializar a voluntad si que necesariamente Sakura las invoque con su báculo eso significa que por ejemplo como se dio en su recuerdo la unión entre ellas y su ama es tal que al sentir que quería volver a ver a Syaoran pues se liberaron y la ayudaron.  
  
_para el final de este cap ambos chicos dominan perfectamente los hechizos que se enseñan en Hogwarts ,en lo demás pues saben lo básico pues en menos de tres semanas no van a aprender lo que les tomo 5 años a Harry y compañía ni que fueran genios o algo por el estilo ¬.¬U Sakura_acaso insinúas que soy tar-bip-!!!#  
  
Saya_ claro que no Sakurita solo no quiero darte mas trabajo! no querrás que te cause "surmenaje"^o^  
  
Sakura_ eh bueno.oye!y que eso del "surmenaje"?o_O??  
  
Saya _ no nada ^^U  
  
Eriol -^-^-  
  
Saya_ y tú, ni abras la boca sabelotodo! ¬.¬" -refiriéndome a Eriol- 


	5. Mundo mágico al descubierto

DESTINOS CRUZADOS  
  
  
  
Notas_  
  
perdonaran si me invento unos nombres o algunos no correspondan es que no recuerdo todos los detalles pero si me pueden indicar errores y ayudarme a corregirlos ,yo encantada si?^-^  
  
cap05  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Eriol_ bueno, ahora que terminaste, les gustaría salir?  
  
Sakura_ claro, con gusto te acompañamos.  
  
Syaoran_ esta bien, además ya me volvía loco.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Luego de recorrer un buen rato la parte histórica de Londres, Eriol seguido por Sakura y Syaoran se encaminaron hacia unas calles menos amigables y divertidas.  
  
Sakura ya empezaba a sentir mucha magia concentrada en cierto punto pero al parecer provenían de muchas personas por lo que no lograba discernirlas con claridad. Notó que Syaoran también se encontraba más nervioso como estando a la expectativa de que algo pasara.  
  
Syaoran_ Eriol donde nos llevas? esto ya no es un simple paseo o si?  
  
Eriol_ te diste cuenta, supongo que ambos empezaron a sentir presencias mágicas.  
  
La pareja asintió.  
  
Eriol_ me lo esperaba su poder realmente se incremento bastante.^^  
  
Syaoran_ si, pero no viene al punto, dinos a donde vamos.  
  
Eriol-viendo la cara preocupada de Sakura- bueno, bueno ^^. Quería que fuera una sorpresa pero no se pudo realmente hay demasiado poder concentrado. Los llevo al callejón Dragón. Es como un centro comercial del mundo mágico occidental donde compraremos sus útiles y podrán darse cuenta mejor de la realidad que vivimos.  
  
Sakura_ entiendo Eriol eso será muy interesante no crees Syaoran?^^  
  
Li_ espero que así sea.  
  
Caminaron unas cuadras más y luego entraron en un establecimiento llamado "Caldero Chorreante"  
  
Sakura no pudo reprimir sus impulsos y se arrimo más fuerte al brazo de su amado. "Es donde se reunen? que lugar dios mío!"  
  
El trío se encamino hasta el fondo del negocio aunque a su paso la gente levantaba las caras o los miraba extrañados.  
  
Eriol que se encontraba al frente saludaba a algunas personas que al parecer conocía, hasta que finalmente se toparon con la tradicional puerta de acceso al callejón.  
  
Eriol_ al fin llegamos.  
  
Sakura_ Eriol kun eso es.una pared.^^U  
  
Eriol_ las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan Sakura san. Ahora síganme.  
  
Dicho eso saco su varita y tocando la pared con ella la atravesó.  
  
Sakura_ O_O wau!!  
  
Syaoran_ supongo que tendremos que hacer lo mismo.  
  
Saco su varita e imitando Eriol traspasó la pared de ladrillos con Sakura que agarraba con su mano libre.  
  
Del otro lado se encontraron con algo que nunca en sus vidas se hubieran imaginado.  
  
La calle estaba invadida por extrañas personas que vestían túnicas de todo color algunas negras otras rojas verdes, azules, la gente era de toda edad, algunos llevaban puesto un sombrero puntiagudo tal como en los cuentos de hadas. Las tiendas eran tanto o mas extrañas que las personas que las visitaban algunos decían dulces mágicos, otras librerías, de animales, de escobas voladoras.  
  
Sakura_ escobas voladoras o_O??  
  
Syaoran_ dem..Que es esto Eriol?  
  
Eriol_ pues esa es la realidad de la que les hablaba hace un instante como verán se asemeja bastante a.  
  
Sakura_ un cuento de hadas pero hecho realidad!  
  
Eriol_ no lo hubiera dicho mejor Sakura san ^^.  
  
Después de unos instantes de estupefacción ambos chicos lograron hacerse una idea de ese mundo tan extraño y aceptaron la idea.  
  
Eriol _ bueno ahora si me pudieran seguir por favor primero haremos sus compras y luego pasearemos les parece?  
  
Sakura_ si como tu digas Eriol kun.  
  
Los dos se encaminaron detrás de su guía no permitiéndole estar a mas de un metro delante por precaución.(nadie quisiera perderse ahí ^^)Finalmente llegaron hasta una librería por lo menos esta era la impresión que daba, su nombre era Flourish and Blotts.  
  
La dueña se aproximo para atenderlos.  
  
Dueña _ señor Eriol, un placer verlo de nuevo por estos lares.  
  
Eriol_ gracias miss Howbeck. Pero vengo a comprar los textos para mis amigos-señalándolos-  
  
dueña_ ya veo. Díganme a que año ingresaran?  
  
Syaoran_ a 5to señora.  
  
dueña_ oh!entonces debo tenerlos por aquí síganme por favor.  
  
Los guió hasta unos estantes ahí se asombraron por la cantidad de libros ,sobre todo Sakura, aunque se acordó de la biblioteca de su padre que en estos años también había incrementado el numero de ejemplares.  
  
Señora_ a ver. Si, para el 5to año en Hogwarts tenemos este y este otro y.ah! Si claro, este tambien. Y mmm.me faltan los de pociones a ver.  
  
Desapareció un minuto de otro estante y al cabo de un rato reapareció.  
  
señora_ aquí están!!Bueno con estos ya tiene todos los textos que piden^^  
  
Sakura_ gracias ^^U  
  
Syaoran_ se lo agradecemos.  
  
Señora _ son 3 galeones con 50 stickles.  
  
Sakura_ woé???o_O??Que es eso?  
  
Señora _ como? No tienen para pagarme?  
  
Eriol_ miss Howbeck ,yo pagare la cuenta.  
  
Señora _ bueno señor Hiraguizawa debió decirlo antes. No me vuelva a causar tremendo susto por favor.  
  
Eriol_ lo lamento ^^.  
  
Sakura_ pero Eriol kun.  
  
Eriol_ no te preocupes Sakura san.  
  
Syaoran_ déjame pagar eso no me parece correcto y a Sakura tampoco!  
  
Eriol_ ya, ya, déjenme hacerlo. Además con que pagarían? Uds. dos no tienen la moneda que se maneja aquí.^^  
  
Syaoran_ pues.-resignándose a su pesar-gracias Eriol.  
  
La señora se quedo viendo la escena sin decir palabra pero esperando a que alguno se decidiera al fin pagar la cuenta.  
  
Eriol _ bueno cuanto era miss Howbeck.  
  
Señora _ como ud es un cliente de años le haré un rebaja serán 3 galeones y 15 stickles.  
  
Eriol pagó con unas extrañas monedas las cuales Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron viendo curiosos.  
  
Syaoran_ veo que lo tenías todo planeado no?  
  
Eriol_^^ pues si.  
  
Sakura_ el mismo de siempre Eriol kun.  
  
Erial _ bueno ahora vamos aun nos falta comprar muchas cosas.  
  
Ya habían visitado varias tiendas cuando Sakura se fijo en una en especial, decía "Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions" y por la vitrina observó como varios chicos esperaban mientras una señora tomaba medidas a una joven.  
  
Sakura_ Eriol kun? No necesitaremos uniformes para el colegio?  
  
Eriol_ oh, de esto no se preocupen que alguien se encargo de confeccionarlos ^^.  
  
Sakura_ alguien? pero quien podrá ser.-súbitamente le vino a la mente la imagen de su mejor amiga- no me digas que..???  
  
Sakura y Syaoran se miraron con la misma expresión de incertidumbre.  
  
Eriol _ pues si ^^ es lo que imaginan!  
  
Sakura y Li_ U_U" ups!!-gran gota en la cabeza de ambos-  
  
Eriol_ los recibí hoy, regresando podrán medírselos ^^  
  
Sakura_ supongo que tendremos que agradecerle a Tomoyo ^^U  
  
Syaoran_ así parece.  
  
Luego de aclarado el asunto de los uniformes y trajes de gala pasaron por la tienda de mascotas.  
  
Sakura_ wau!!!Una tienda de mascotas! Syaoran entremos si?  
  
Syaoran_ esta bien.  
  
Eriol _ justo lo que necesitábamos.  
  
Sakura_ a que te refieres?  
  
Eriol _ bueno es que para comunicarnos necesitaremos un mensajero, utilizar la magia podría ser.inconveniente y tendrías que utilizar una carta cada vez eso no es prudente mejor compremos una lechuza como se usa usualmente aquí.  
  
Syaoran_ las lechuzas son mensajeras? te refieres a como las palomas mensajeras?  
  
Eriol _ si ,así es. Bueno ahora escojan la que deseen ^^.  
  
Sakura_ seguro Eriol kun?  
  
Eriol_ totalmente. Con confianza Sakura san. Sakura empezó a revisar cuidadosamente las aves que ofrecía la tienda acompañada con Syaoran.  
  
Finalmente sus ojos se posaron sobre una de color blanco en la parte del pecho y con alas color canela, sus ojos eran vivaces y de color miel oscuros que le daban una apariencia imponente.  
  
Syaoran_ quieres esta Sakura?  
  
Sakura_ pues tu que me dices?  
  
Syaoran_ parece ser muy fuerte y ágil además si tu la deseas sabes que por mi no hay problema.  
  
Sakura_ gracias Syaoran ^^ a ver. Eriol kun, que te parece esta?  
  
Eriol_ excelente elección Sakura san. mr. Cornhall ,nos llevaremos esta lechuza.  
  
Señor _ bien joven, la bajare.  
  
Después de unos instantes Sakura y compañía reaparecieron en la calle con la jaula que contenía al ave en la mano de Syaoran.  
  
Sakura_ Eriol kun te ayudare con los libros.  
  
Eriol_ no te preocupes Sakura les aplique un hechizo para disminuir su peso ^^.  
  
Sakura_ ya veo ,se me había olvidado por completo ^^u.  
  
Eriol _ bueno ya casi terminamos, pasaremos por aquella tienda de ahí, después a comprar los últimos materiales y con eso terminaremos.  
  
Sakura_ esta tienda? pero si es de.  
  
Syaoran_ dulces?  
  
Eriol_ correcto ^^.  
  
Entraron en la tienda repleta de gente los dueños parecían muy ocupados atendiendo todos sus clientes por lo que no se fijaron al ingreso del trío.  
  
Eriol_ creo que le avisas a Kerberus ,Sakura san.  
  
Sakura_ Kero.???No me digas que.-tomó su mochila entre manos y la abrió- KERO!!!  
  
Las personas presentes se detuvieron y alzaron la mirada.  
  
Sakura_ eh, jeje ^^U aquí no pasa nada.  
  
Los clientes volvieron su atención a los dulces.  
  
Sakura_ Kero! qué haces aquí!?  
  
Kero_ hua!!!-bostezando-que sueño!oh!huelo a.dulces ^^yupi!!!  
  
Eriol_ Kerberus espera por favor.  
  
Kero_ por que?  
  
Eriol _ tan solo finge ser peluche pero que nadie se de cuenta de tu presencia. Tengo mis razones, tan solo haz lo que digo si?  
  
Kero_ esta bien pero cómprenme dulces!  
  
Sakura_ ya, ya, Kero. A ver quédate quieto.  
  
Kero toma su postura de peluche y Sakura lo toma entre sus manos. Empiezan a revisar todas las bolsas que contenían los dulces. Habían de todo color, tamaño, texturas de embalaje pero lo mas extraño eran los nombre de cada uno. Eriol iba explicándoles que contenían algunos o que efectos producían.  
  
Sakura_ Eriol y ese que hace?-sujetando un paquete de color verde que decía "Yamaghosts".  
  
Sin embargo no fue la voz de Eriol quien le contesto.  
  
este es muy popular señorita, tiene naranja confita y una mezcla de chocolate con almendras. Excelente elección. No desea probar uno?  
  
Sakura miro al interlocutor era uno de los que atendían la tienda, el chico parecía mayor que ella ,de unos 22 años o un poco menos, le sonreía (una sonrisa divertida por alguna razón) pero lo mas característica era su pelo de color rojizo en ese momento notó que se parecía mucho al otro chico que atendía a poca distancia de ellos.  
  
Sakura_ de verdad se puede?  
  
Fred_ adelante.  
  
sakura_ pero que dirá el dueño?  
  
Fred_ no te preocupes yo soy el dueño ^^.bueno, yo y mi hermano George.  
  
Sakura_ entiendo. Gracias entonces.-abrió el envoltorio y abría la boca para morder el dulce cuando..  
  
Eriol_ Sakura nooo!  
  
Pero muy tarde Sakura ya había tragado un pedazo del dulce.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas:  
  
Qué sorpresa espera a Sakura luego de probar el dulce "Yamaghosts" bueno si lo leen con atención descubrirán cuál es la pequeña sorpresita juju!!!^o^  
  
Saya_ creo que ahora si escribí mas de lo acostumbrado y eso que aun no termino ^^u  
  
Engel_ si. Siempre me dejas en suspenso.  
  
Saya_ me encanta por eso juju!!^o^ además ni me digas por que haces lo mismo ¬.¬ 


	6. Consecuencias del vicio

DESTINOS CRUZADOS  
  
  
  
notas y re-reviews ^_^:  
  
_Dany-changracias por los comentarios, espero seguir así jeje! creo que te inscribiste con Engel no? Será divertido ^o^..  
  
_Maronpues si me encanta el suspenso, la verdad creo que lo disfruto y lo mejor es que me sorprendo a mi misma cuando escribo los capítulos jeje!!  
  
_EngelSaya_ a ti no te engaño ^^u  
  
Aya_ habrá que hacer algo al respecto ¬¬  
  
Saya_ que sugieres Aya kun?...Aya kun? Que no estabas con Sessho?  
  
Aya_ ya me deshice de él-sonríe cínicamente-...  
  
Saya_^^u bueno gracias por los ánimos Engel. Sigue arriba tu también ^^!!!  
  
cap06  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sakura_ entiendo. Gracias entonces.-abrió el envoltorio y abría la boca para morder el dulce cuando..  
  
Eriol_ Sakura nooo!  
  
Pero muy tarde Sakura ya había tragado un pedazo del dulce.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sakura_ que pasa? o_O??  
  
Eriol_ Sa..Sakura, no debiste comer esto.  
  
Syaoran_ por que? Que pasa?  
  
Eriol_ dime el contra-hechizo rápido!-mirando a Fred-  
  
Fred_ que? Por qué? si es algo inofensivo.  
  
Eriol_ no lo entiendes ella...ella no soporta los fantasmas!  
  
Sakura_ fan...fantas....mas?  
  
Syaoran_ quieres decir que ese dulce tenía algo para atraer a los fantasmas?  
  
Sakura_ f..fan..fantasmas?  
  
Eriol_ si Sakura san lo lamento.  
  
Fred_ lo lamento, pero no hay remedio y el efecto es casi instantáneo.  
  
Syaoran_ que?#me las pagaras!  
  
Eriol _ cálmate Li.  
  
Li_ que me calme?! Mira en el estado que la tiene.  
  
Sakura_ fan...tasmas?  
  
Termina de decirlo y empiezan a reunirse unos cuantos espectros en el callejón, atraídos por el encantamiento.  
  
Fred_ calménse por favor, veré si puedo hacer algo mas. George!  
  
George_ si Fred? Que sucede?  
  
Eriol _ apresúrense que ya están cerca.  
  
Mientras Syaoran trata de calmar a Sakura.  
  
George_ Fred! le diste el Yamaghosts?-se escuchan que hablan-  
  
Li_ Eriol! ya están aquí!  
  
Eriol_ dios!  
  
Fred_ no se preocupen George estima que por la cantidad el efecto será de unos minutos.  
  
Li_ cuantos exactamente?#  
  
George_ oh! Serán unos 3 a 7 min.  
  
Sakura_ tan....tanto? ahhhh!!!-viendo que los espectros ya hacían su aparición y se dirigían directo hacia ella.  
  
Eriol_ Syaoran forma una barrera protectora rápido!!  
  
Li_ si.  
  
Rápidamente Syaoran alza su varita y recita unas palabras invocando una barrera parecida a una neblina casi translucida que tomo forma de esfera alrededor de la pareja.  
  
Uno de los espíritus que tenia apariencia de pirata se lanzo en su dirección pero rebotó sobre la esfera.  
  
Sakura_ nyaahhh!!!...@o@-a punto del desmayo-  
  
Li_ Sakura resiste.  
  
Cuando el efecto parecía haber llegado al máximo se encontraban cerca de 10 fantasmas que los rodeaban. Uno a uno trataban de traspasar la barrera de Syaoran, esta ya se empezaba a debilitar aunque Li trataba de mantenerla pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil.  
  
Sakura_ Syaoran.....-viendo que se debilitaba-te ayudaré!-recuperando su valor-  
  
Li_ pero que dices?  
  
Sakura_ -sacó su varita- Shield! ayudame a mantener esa barrera!  
  
La carta apareció y tomando su verdadera forma se unió al encantamiento de Li.  
  
Fred_ oigan, qué fue eso? o_O??  
  
Eriol_ que cosa?-haciéndose el inocente-Sakura, Li resistan un poco mas solo faltan 2 min.  
  
Li_ si claro. "Como que fuera fácil ¬.¬*.pobre mi Sakura"  
  
Finalmente pasaron los 2 min. Que por cierto, les parecieron una eternidad y el efecto empezó a disolverse, hasta que los espectros congregados empezaron a alejarse.  
  
En ese momento Syaoran agotado retiro su barrera protectora al igual que Sakura.  
  
Sakura_ gracias Shield.-la carta retomo su estado natural y se deslizo a su mano.  
  
Fred_ o_O? "que será esa cosa?"  
  
Eriol_ que susto me diste Sakura.  
  
Sakura_ ay! Eriol kun! U_U  
  
Eriol_ bueno mejor salgamos de aquí.  
  
Sakura_ si, yo ya tuve suficiente con eso @_@u  
  
Li_ Sakura segura estarás bien?  
  
Sakura_ si no te preocupes pero, tú que me dices? Te ves agotado?  
  
Li_ no es nada. Vamos.  
  
El trío se encamino a la salida y en la puerta se encontraron con otro grupo de jóvenes. Se cruzaron sin demora pero Sakura y Syaoran sintieron algo por lo que se los observaron de reojo.  
  
Ron_ hermanos!  
  
Harry_ que tal Fred? George?  
  
Hermione_ que paso aquí?O_O?-mirando el desorden ocasionado-(bueno no era para tanto pero se notaba ^^u)  
  
George_ un incidente poco común, créanlo ^^.  
  
Hermione_ o_O??  
  
Harry_ no será que....-se volteo hacia la entrada buscando al trío que instantes antes se cruzara con ellos-  
  
Fred_ exactamente Harry.  
  
Ron_ que cosa?  
  
Fred_ los que se cruzaron con Uds. lo hicieron.  
  
George_ mejor di que fue tu culpa por darle un Yamaghosts a esa chica ¬.¬.  
  
Fred_ eh....bueno si, pero como iba a saber que les tiene terror.  
  
Hermione_ entiendo pero por que el desorden?  
  
Fred_ el chico oriental utilizo una barrera protectora para que los espíritus no la traspasaran. Pero luego....  
  
Harry_ que pasó?  
  
Fred_ pues esa chica saco una especie de carta, eso parecía, e invoco otra protección mucho mas poderosa.  
  
Ron_ una carta?  
  
George_ si, yo también la vi. Pero el otro chico dijo no saber nada.  
  
Hermione_ si que es extraño nunca escuche algo así.  
  
Ron_ bueno, qué tal si ahora pasamos a probar sus nuevos inventos?  
  
Fred_ claro! Mira hermanito..  
  
Ambos se alejaron, a George lo llamaron así que Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos.  
  
Hermione_ no te pareció eso extraño Harry?  
  
Harry_....  
  
Hermione_ Harry?  
  
Harry_ ah! Pero mira esto Hermione- señalando un objeto-  
  
Hermione_ como que me escuchabas no?" bueno mejor lo dejo ahí"  
  
Los dos fueron a satisfacer su curiosidad.  
  
Harry_ " que fue eso?.......cuando pasaron sentí algo extraño.....sobre todo con la chica....nunca antes la había visto, además parecían personas orientales"  
  
Mientras afuera, en el calle.  
  
Sakura_ Syaoran, te ves cansado no quieres algo de comer?  
  
Li_ con lo que acaba de pasar?  
  
Eriol_ no te preocupes conozco el lugar perfecto. Siganme.  
  
Luego de caminar un poco llegaron hasta la Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor e instantes después estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa cada quien con su propio helado frente a sí.  
  
Sakura_ y Kero?0o0!!  
  
Eriol_ no te preocupes esta conmigo.  
  
En eso sale el guardián.  
  
Kero_ Sakurita no te paso nada estas bien?  
  
Sakura_ no te preocupes Syaoran me ayudo.  
  
Kero_ ya veo, te debo una no?. Pero dime Eriol por que no me dejaste intervenir?  
  
***Recordando lo acontecido***  
  
Eriol_ Sakura nooo!!!  
  
Sakura_ o_O???  
  
Kero_ Sak...humfmm-interrumpido-  
  
Eriol_ no abras la boca y no intervengas por favor.  
  
Kero_ hmffmh-tratando de hablar pero la mano de Eriol se lo impedía-  
  
**************************  
  
Eriol_ lo hice por que era necesario.  
  
Kero_ necesario a que?  
  
Sakura_ imagino que es para que nadie sepa de su existencia no?  
  
Eriol_ así es Sakura san. Nunca debemos bajar la guardia ,recuerda que no sabemos quienes son nuestros enemigos.  
  
Syaoran_ entiendo. Sera como tener una carta bajo la manga aunque suene extraño.  
  
Eriol_ exactamente. Lo mismo pasa con Yue por tal razón el vendrá conmigo.  
  
Sakura_ por cierto uds. sintieron lo mismo no?  
  
Li_ de refieres a cuando salíamos?  
  
Sakura_ si, esos chicos se me hicieron muy familiar. Sobre todo el del centro.  
  
Eriol_ eso es por que es el joven que aparece en tus sueños Sakura.  
  
Sakura_ que cosa? Te refieres a Harry Potter? 0o0!!!!  
  
Eriol_ así es ^^.la joven es su amiga Hermione Granger y el joven pelirrojo era Ron Weasley.hmm..ahora que lo pienso creo que eran sus hermanos.- refiriéndose a Fred y George-  
  
Li_ vaya entonces ese fue nuestro primer encuentro.  
  
Eriol_ felizmente que no fue mas formal que eso.  
  
Sakura_ oh! Claro después de todo ellos aun no están enterados de nuestra visita.  
  
Li_ además así podremos estudiar mejor a los demás y eso nos facilitara un acercamiento.  
  
Sakura_ si, supongo que será lo mejor. Ahora demos una probada a estos helados, les parece?^^  
  
Kero_ y yo? ;_;snif!  
  
Sakura_ te dejare probar pero se discreto por favor.  
  
Kero_ yupi! Gracias sakurita.  
  
Luego de reponer fuerzas y comprar los últimos materiales que necesitarían el grupo, con todas sus compras, salió del callejón Diaggón en dirección a la casa de Eriol.  
  
Ya en casa.  
  
Sakura_ pfiuu!!Si que fue un día ajetreado!  
  
Li_ si, la próxima vez nos avisaras Eriol.  
  
Eriol_ pero fue divertido no?^^  
  
Kero_ y los demás?  
  
Spi_ y como les fue?  
  
Kero_ tú! Lo sabias no?  
  
Spi_ pues claro.  
  
Kero_ ok! mira te traje un regalo ^^  
  
Spi_ un dulce?! 0o0!!!! Yo quiero!!!!  
  
Kero_ jaja! Te lo creíste no? =P  
  
Spi_ dámelo!!!  
  
Kero_ lero lero atrápame si puedes! =P  
  
Spi empieza a perseguir a Kero por toda la casa.  
  
Sakura_ dios nada los cambia.¬.¬u  
  
Eriol+Li_ si, como dices.(con una gota en sus cabezas)  
  
Ambos guardianes volaban ahora por el pasillo de los dormitorios.  
  
Kero_ que no puedes ir mas rapad-paf!-@o@***que fue eso???Ahhh...-cayendo desmayado por el golpe-  
  
Touya_ que escándalo es ese?¬¬# -saliendo del dormitorio-  
  
Spi_ yupi! Tengo mi dulce!!^///^  
  
Touya_ vaya solo era el peluche.  
  
Yukito_ Touya, despertaste! Kerberus?  
  
Kero_ ***@o@***que me pasooo??  
  
Touya_ desperte? Cierto no recuerdo haberme dormido ¬.¬".  
  
Nakuru_ Touya!!!-colgándose de su cuello-  
  
Touya_ argh...deja eso tengo que arreglar cuentas.¬¬#  
  
En la sala.  
  
Sakura_ Eriol, estará bien si dejas a Spinel así?  
  
Eriol_ no te preocupes ya arregle parte de su problema.  
  
Spi_ dulce!!^///^ Dulce!!!Que rico el dulce!!!!  
  
Li_ yo lo veo igual.¬¬u mejor le paras antes que nos arroje su rayo de energía.  
  
Eriol_ justamente eso se lo impedi. Cuando come dulce no puede disparar su rayo.  
  
Sakura_ pero aun le afecta no?  
  
Eriol_ eso si, pero ahora es sin peligro para los demás ^^.  
  
Touya_ mocoso me las pagaras ahora!###  
  
Sakura_ hermano?! Despertaste?  
  
Touya_ si gracias pero ahora estoy preparado no te escaparas.-dirigiendo su mirada asesina hacia Syaoran-  
  
Cuando estaba por agarrarlo del cuello, lo interrumpe la intrusión de una lechuza.  
  
Touya_ pero que diab.....o_O??  
  
La lechuza se posa suavemente sobre la mesa, Sakura nota que traía algo en su pata.  
  
Eriol_ vaya debe ser lo que esperábamos.  
  
Se acerca y delicadamente desata el sobre que el ave tenia en su posesion. Esta acción realizada la lechuza emprende vuelo y desaparece tan insólitamente como apareció. Por lo acontecido Touya olvida su rabieta para con Syaoran y se queda a la expectativa como los demás presentes.  
  
Sakura_ Eriol, y eso que es?  
  
Eriol tenia en sus manos y sobre, después de examinarlo lo abrió. En su interior había una carta mejor dicho un pergamino lo cual no pareció sorprenderlo para nada. Lo desdoblo y leyó su contenido. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa al llegar a la mitad.  
  
Eriol_ adelantada?.......para el 5???Oh dios!  
  
Sakura + Li_ que sucede? Eriol kun?  
  
Eriol_ de acuerdo a esta carta oficial del colegio, el inicio de clases se adelanto del 15 para este 5.  
  
S+T+S_ queeee???  
  
Continuara..  
  
Notas_ ups!! Les adelantaron el inicio de clases como le harán ahora?^^  
  
bueno parece que por la impresión le paso la cólera a Touya. Jeje!! No iba dejar que Syaoran sufra, el pobre ya la estaba pasando mal con la magia occidental ^^u  
  
Syaoran_ gracias Saya sama.  
  
Sakura_ te lo agradecemos.  
  
Touya_ oigan ahora que lo recuerdo..mocoso!!!### No te escapas de esa!!  
  
Sakura_ oh dios! U_Uuuu  
  
Saya_ lo siento eso esta fuera de mi alcance juju!!^o^ 


	7. Preludio 1ºparte

Ese capitulo como lo dice el titulo (siempre trato de ponerlos lo mas explícitos posibles ^^) representa el preludio a la historia de ese fic por lo que me salio un poco laaaargo pero bueno así la mayoría de objetivos y enigmas quedan planteados.  
  
Otra razón es conmemorar mis primeros 10 reviews ^^ me alegra que les gustara el inicio. Realmente esta historia es todo un reto pues existen muchos fics al respecto y no será ni la primera ni la ultima, pero que va, con tal que siga teniendo mi musa y el apoyo de todos creo que lo lograre no?....eso espero ^_^uuuu.  
  
Saya_ dios parece que me hecho ánimos mi misma jaja!!^^  
  
Grupo weib_ nosotros también!!!  
  
Engel_ y yo!!^^  
  
Lectores_ nosotros igual!!  
  


Saya_ oh! Gracias gracias, snif snif- lagrimas de alegría-se los agradezco!-haciendo reverencia-  
  


Aya_ bueno y para cuando ese preludio eh?  
  


Saya_ enseguida enseguida ^^ (noten que no le mande mi mazo esta vez ¬.¬u)  
  
Preludio 

Una tranquila mañana, a finales de agosto en la ciudad de Londres o eso parecía, aunque las personas comunes (muggles) nunca se imaginaron lo que pasó aquel día….  
  


En las calles aun dormidas de la ciudad centenaria una sombra corría, detrás suyo unas cuantas mas parecían perseguirlas. Estas ultimas se notaban mucho menos amistosas, pero cual era su presa? un hombre. Mejor dicho un mago, en su mano traía al igual que sus perseguidores una varita mágica.  
  


Se oye su respiración sobresaltada en un callejón, los pasos apresurados de sus cazadores se alejan.  
  


Sirius_ pfiu! Esa vez volví a escapar por poco.  
  


El hombre se encontraba agotado sin embargo tenia algo que hacer, algo muy importante.  
  


Sirius_ vamos…. no puedo rendirme ahora que… estoy tan cerca….debo….hacerlo por Harry.(su respiración entrecortada)  
  


Sorpresivamente se escuchan unos pasos apresurados que indican el regreso del grupo perseguidor.  
  


Sirius_ ah! Esta vez ya me cansé! –recita unas palabras y se apunta la varita-   
  


En unos instantes su cuerpo se transforma de una manera sobrenatural hasta quedar hecho ….un perro? Ya sobre sus cuatro patas emprende nuevamente su camino hacia un destino que conocemos muy bien( bueno sobre todo yo al ser la autora….felizmente no?)  
  
  


Unas cuantas horas después en casa de otro mago.  
  


Spi_ Eriol el desayuno ya esta listo.  
  


Eriol_ gracias Spinel enseguida voy.  
  
Unos instantes después en el comedor.  
  


Nakuru_ pasaste una buena noche Eriol?  
  


Eriol_ si gracias y tu?  
  


Nakuru_ pues como siempre ^^.  
  


Spi_ felizmente que te desperté holgazana.  
  


Nakuru_ ay! Spi!¬.¬*  
  


Spi_ tengo razón.  
  


Eriol_ ya dejen de discutir vamos a probar estos deliciosos bocados.^^  
  


En lo que ya estaban terminando de comer algo llama la atención de Erial.  
  


Eriol_ sintieron eso?  
  


Spi_ una presencia se acerca.  
  


Nakuru_ iré a ver.  
  


Sale e instantes después regresa.  
  


Eriol_ y bien?  
  


Nakuru_ pues no había nadie afuera.  
  


Eriol_ segura?  
  


Nakuru_ si hice la vuelta, pero ahora que lo dices había un extraño perro.  
  


Eriol_ un perro?...oh dios!-rápidamente saca su dije para invocar su llave-  
  


En eso el perro mencionado anteriormente aparece en el comedor. Curiosamente se acerca moviendo la cola.  
  


Nakuru_ oh! Que lindo!!^///^  
  


Spi_ no te le acerques es el que despide la presencia que sentimos!  
  


Ambos guardianes se transforman, el perro se queda en su sitio al parecer no se intimidó por el cambio sufrido. 

Finalmente se sentó e igualmente empezó a transformarse.  
  


Eriol_ pero que esta pasando aquí?  
  


Ante los tres ahora se encontraba un hombre parecía cansado pero su mirada se quedaba clavada con determinación en Eriol.  
  


Sirius_ lamento la poco formal intrusión pero necesitaba encontrarte cuanto antes.  
  


Eriol_ pero quien es ud.?  
  


Sirius_ me llamo Sirius Black y no le quiero hacer ningún mal-señalando su báculo-  
  


Eriol_ Sirius Black el auror?  
  


Sirius_ si el mismo.  
  


Eriol_ y a que se debe el arriesgar su vida al venir aquí?  
  


Sirius_ eso es algo que debo contestar luego de sentarme y comer un poco si no les molesta- ahora viendo hacia 

Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun que no soltaban su posición de guardia-  
  


Eriol_ esta bien Spinel, Ruby.  
  


S+R_ como tu digas Eriol.-ambos se retornan a su falsa identidad-  
  
Momentos después de su brusca aparición Sirius ya se encontraba satisfecho. El grupo pasó entonces a la sala.  
  


Sirius_ ya me habían comentado de tu poder poco común Eriol Hiraguizawa o debo decir Clow Reed?  
  


Nakuru_ como sabe al respecto?  
  


Spi_ eso solo lo saben pocas personas y todas son muy ligadas a Eriol.  
  


Sirius_ tengo muy buenos amigos.  
  


Eriol_ me supongo que uno de ellos será Albus Dumbledore?  
  


Sirius_ diste en el clavo y justamente vengo bajo su recomendación.  
  


Eriol_ interesante. Tomemos asiento quieren?  
  


cada uno se tomo asiento en uno de los sillones disponibles aunque erial tomo el tradicional rojo de su preferencia.  
  


Eriol_ bien ahora que estamos instalados puede explicarme el por que de su visita? y como el sr.Dumbledore se encuentra involucrado?  
  


Sirius_ en pocas palabras necesitamos su ayuda.  
  


Nakuru_ pero como?  
  


Sirius_ le explicare. Como ya sabrán hace 2 años ahora casi 3 libramos la terrible batalla contra Voldemort, al final 

todos los que no congregamos en su contra logramos vencerlos.   
  


Eriol_ si lo recuerdo muy bien unos días fatídicos para nuestra comunidad. Pero si recuerdo bien ud. fue absuelto en ese tiempo no?   
  


Sirius_ así es al encontrar al verdadero culpable me absolvieron de toda culpa, mismo si eso no regresa a los muertos o los años perdidos.  
  


Spinel_ entonces por que presentarse bajo una falsa forma?  
  


Sirius_ justamente a eso voy. Desgraciadamente es el periodo de auge de nuestro Dark Lord su grupo hizo muchos adeptos que aun hoy no aceptan la caída de su maestro y debido a …mi participación en el momento crucial todavía me persiguen.  
  


Nakuru_ entiendo. Vaya que si es un buen método ^^.  
  


Sirius_ gracias señorita.  
  


Eriol_ aun no veo en lo que puedo ayudarles.  
  


Sirius_ veras soy también padrino del joven Harry Potter.  
  


Spi_ ud?  
  


Nakuru_ su padrino? wau! una persona doblemente famosa !!^o^  
  


todos_ oh dios!^^Uuuu

Sirius_ sí, supongo que le agradezco el cumplido. En fin, la verdadera razón de mi visita es que es sabido que tanto Clow como ud. Joven Hiraguizawa..  
  


Eriol_ por favor llámeme Eriol simplemente.  
  


Sirius_ esta bien. Eriol tú practicas la magia tanto occidental como oriental y ahí viene nuestro problema.-tomo aire para continuar-  
La guerra entre nuestra sociedad y los que mortífagos aun no termina, recientemente nos enteramos que su influencia llegó hasta oriente donde buscan revivir a Voldemort con métodos distintos a los utilizados hasta el momento.  
  


Eriol_ que dices?   
  


Sirius_ así como lo escuchas. Al principio no queríamos creerlo pero mi ahijado Harry empezó a tener extraños sueños de los que me comento.  
  


Spi_ como es eso?  
  


Sirius_ ahí es cuando empezamos a tomar ese asunto muy en serio. Verán desde la fatídica noche en la que Harry fue el único sobreviviente, el conserva una especie de interacción con Voldemort además un signo evidente de su próximo regreso es un dolor causado por su característica cicatriz.  
  


Eriol_ se refiere a la de su frente que tiene forma de rayo? aquella producida por el Avadra Kedavra?  
  


Sirius_ así es. Esa misma. El me empezó a informar de esas sensaciones y sueños que para mi se clasificarían de premonitorios, luego lo consulte con el director Dumbledore y el mismo me dirigió a ti, por las razones obvias que explique antes.  
  


Eriol_ ya veo. Sin embargo tengo que confesarte que no seré de ninguna ayuda en este desafortunado asunto.  
  


Sirius_ queeee????!!!! Pero, pero esta en juego el destino de muchas personas! no puedes simplemente rehusarte!!!  
  


visiblemente la respuesta tajante de Eriol lo había sorprendido de sobremanera.  
  


Sirius_ espera…no será que…eres uno de sus seguidores!!!-con eso saco su varita y apuntaba a Eriol a punto de arrojarle alguna maldición-  
  


Spinel y Nakuru saltaron para proteger a su amo y creador.  
  


Eriol_ calmense todos Nakuru, Spinel yo explicare. no se preocupen. Sirius no es lo que imaginas.  
  


Sirius_ habla te escucho.-sin soltar su varita-  
  


Eriol_ Spinel, Nakuru es en serio retírense.  
  


Nakuru_ pero Eriol!  
  


Eriol_ no se preocupen.  
  


Spi_ no pensaras decirle…  
  


Eriol_ si eso mismo Spinel. ahora por favor vuelvan a su asiento ambos.  
  


De mala gana ambos guardianes retiraron su defensa. Al ver eso Sirius sintió la curiosidad de escuchar al joven y bajo su varita.  
  


Eriol_ gracias. Ahora te diré la razón.   
  


Un instante de silencio y Eriol retomo la palabra.  
  


Eriol_ es cierto que originalmente soy la reencarnación de Clow Reed sin embargo mi vida pasada por razones personales realizo un último hechizo antes de morir y su alma se reencarno en dos cuerpos. Su objetivo real era lograr la división de su magia igualmente en dos pero aun el mismo mago Clow no pudo lograrlo así que me dejo esa tarea. Por la extensión de sus poderes Clow dejo el destino de sus almas en las manos de una joven. Esa responsabilidad establecida la que fue en ese tiempo una niña acepto y recuperó lo más valioso para Clow(refiriéndose a las cartas). Luego de pasar por muchos obstáculos esa niña logro cumplir mi deseo y dividir mi poder al transferirla en mi segunda mitad.  
  


Sirius_ entiendo. lo que quieres decir es que ahora posees la mitad de tu poder?  
  


Eriol_ exactamente por esa razón ya no puedo realizar muchas cosas.  
  


Sirius_ y no seria posible …  
  


Spi_ reunir de nuevo ambas partes? eso lo que quería decir no?  
Sirius asintió.  
  


Eriol_ aunque lo fuera y lo deseara, eso tan solo podría realizarlo alguien de mayor poder que el mío, quien además manejara la magia de modo igual al mío…y no existe tal pers…-se detuvo antes de terminar-  
  


Sirius_ si existe cierto?  
  


Eriol_ …..  
  


Sirius_ será acaso esa joven de la que hablabas?  
  


Eriol_ si. Pero no pienso involucrarla en esto.  
  


Sirius_ no forzaré a nadie a escoger ese camino. eso me igualaría a nuestro enemigo pero deberían reconsiderarlo.  
  


Eriol_ no creo cambiar de opinión, mismo si se muy bien que el destino del mundo depende de ello.  
  


  
Se quedaron en silencio luego de la casi sentencia de Eriol.  
  


Momentos después Sirius algo desanimado( para no decir totalmente abatido puesto que una de sus grandes 

esperanzas se le escapaba) se marcho dejando claro que volvería a visitarlos si cambiaba de opinión.  
  
No se volvió a hablar del asunto en todo el día pero algo inesperado paso en la noche que cambiaria el parecer de Eriol y finalmente involucraría al grupo oriental.  
  
La tarde paso apaciblemente después de la visita, finalmente llego la noche sin embargo por alguna razón Eriol presentía algo, no quiso poner nerviosos a sus guardianes así que aparento que nada pasaba. Ya era hora de dormir, los 3 se despidieron temprano.

Eriol cumplió la rutina de todas la noches hasta que finalmente quedo envuelto en los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
En la madrugada.  
  


Eriol_ que …fue…eso?-despertó con el susto marcado en su rostro-  
  


Eriol rememoró su sueño.  
En el aparecían varias personas, muchas sin rostro aún, pero entre tantos logro reconocer al rostro de Sakura con Syaoran a su lado ambos parecían tratar de decirle algo sobre todo Sakura al tiempo que luchaban contra una sombra que no pudo definir con exactitud. Luego la imagen cambio y apareció otro joven aunque no logro reconocerlo un detalle en particular le ayudó a ponerle nombre…una cicatriz en forma de rayo.   
Ahí termino lo que podía identificar luego todo se volvió muy confuso y finalmente las imágenes se envolvieron en tinieblas.  
  


Eriol_ no puede ser! Ese sueño solo significa una cosa.  
  


Spinel se despertó por el escándalo.  
  


Spi_ que pasa Eriol? Que te pasó?  
  


Eriol_ Spinel no lo creerás pero…creo que Sirius Black tenia razón!  
  


Spi_ qué? como puedes decir eso?  
  


Eriol_ soñé algo, estaba confuso pero significaba que… Sakura esta destinada a encontrarse con Harry Potter.  
  
Notas_ bueno aquí la primera parte del Preludio.^^u sorry creo que volví a dejarlo en suspenso jeje!! Como me encanta eso ^o^ en fin la segunda parte será mas corta(eso creo) y solo será para plantear un par de cosas, las razones de lo que sucede en el presente eso significa otro encuentro con Sirius. Atentos! que pronto llegara.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Preludio 2ºparte

PRELUDIO 2º parte

Notas y re-reviews:  
lamento no haber actualizado antes se habrán dado cuenta que no tenia PC, lamentablemente el avance que tenia para este preludio se perdió y escribí otro que no me salio exactamente como el original ¬___¬" en fin aquí la segunda parte.  
The Dark dios! Justo cuando lo pides se me friega la compu ¬.¬u  pero bueno aquí va de nuevo la historia espero que esta vez sin interrupciones ^__^  
Engel como de costumbre muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo no se que haría sin tus flores jaja!!! ^____^ siempre me haces muy feliz! ^///^ Enseguida podré leer tus actualizaciones, disculpa de nuevo el corte en MSN -_-U  
  


  
*********************************************************************

Spi_ que pasa Eriol? Que te pasó?  
Eriol_ Spinel no lo creerás pero…creo que Sirius Black tenía razón!  
Spi_ qué? como puedes decir eso?  
Eriol_ soñé algo, estaba confuso pero significaba que… Sakura esta destinada a encontrarse con Harry Potter.  
********************************************************************

Luego de ese sueño no quedaba ni la menor duda en la mente de Eriol aunque su corazón no podía admitirlo aun.  
Eriol_ el significado es infalible pero como puede ser! aún no logro entenderlo.  
Spi_ si estas seguro de tu premonición lo mejor será llamar a ese tal Sirius no crees?  
Eriol_ si, pero como contactarme con él ahora?  
Spi_ podrías enviar a Nakuru a ver si percibe su presencia.  
Eriol_ si creo que tienes razón. Nakuru podrías hacer eso?   
Nakuru_ si claro, como tú mandes, pero bajo que forma?  
Eriol_ preferiría esta pero si sientes algo tienes mi permiso para actuar.  
Nakuru_ esta bien, voy enseguida ^.^.  
Dicho eso Eriol se quedo con Spinel en el salón a la espera de la señal de Nakuru.  
  


Mientras tanto afuera.  
Nakuru_ ahora donde lo podré encontrar?  
No acababa de pronunciar estas palabras que percibió algo sospechoso. Unos hombre que venían en sentido inverso al suyo, era un grupo de tres, hasta ahí nada anormal, pero cuando se acercaban empezó a sentir presencias mágicas y no parecían ser del tipo amistoso, no, ellos expandían una sensación de frío y oscuridad.  
Nakuru_ y ahora que hago? No podré dar marcha atrás. Lo mejor será pasar como si nada ,con tal, bajo esta forma no pueden detectarme.  
Siguió su camino hasta que se cruzo con ellos, un aire frío le recorrió su espina sin embargo no exteriorizó ese sentir, simplemente continuo como si nada.  
El grupo ni siquiera la percibió seguramente pensando que era una "muggle" común y corriente.  
El incidente concluido Nakuru camino por algunas calles más pero aun no sentía ninguna presencia.  
Nakuru_ ay! No logro encontrarlo. Ahora que haré?   
Estando a punto de rendirse se sentó en una banca. Ahi, ya tranquilizada por lo acontecido, empezó a sentir algo.  
Nakuru_ esto es….si, es una presencia y parece ser la suya la seguire. Hmm….parece que se aleja pronto lo perderé mejor me cambio.  
Se escondió en un callejón sin salida y se tranformo, cuando su capullo se abrió Ruby Moon en todo su esplendor apareció.  
Ruby_ bien, ahora llegaré a él en segundos.  
Se elevó y siguiendo el rastro de la presencia llegó a un parque.  
Se acerco al punto donde se percibía con mas fuerza, la presencia provenía de un árbol cercano al lago.  
Ruby_ con que aquí estaba! Debí imaginarlo después de todo es…un perro ^///^.  
Perro_ wof?(que pasa?)  
Ruby_ ya, ya, no se preocupe Eriol me envía. Quiere verlo ahora mismo.  
Perro_ wuf!(ok)  
Ruby_ Ay!Y ahora como le hago?-pensando en como lo llevaría- tendré que cargarlo.  
Lo agarro como pudo y enseguida se elevo con el animal en brazos.  
  
En casa de Eriol.  
Eriol_ Ruby Moon se acerca ya puedo sentir su presencia.  
Spi_ parece que lo encontró otra presencia se confunde con la suya.  
Eriol_ si, la percibo bien, es Sirius.  
Instantes después Ruby apareció en la sala a su lado la acompañaba el mismo perro del día anterior.  
Eriol_ nos volvemos a ver.  
El perro empezó a transformarse hasta dejar aparecer la figura del mago.  
Sirius_ más pronto de lo que pensé.  
Eriol_ algo inevitable al parecer.  
Sirius_ a que debo esa generosa invitación? -mirando de reojo a Ruby-  
Esta se sonrojó levemente.  
Eriol_ cambie de parecer.  
Sirius_ pero como? Que sucedió?  
Spi_ Eriol tuvo una premonición anoche.

Sirius_ en serio?  
Eriol_ así es. No le daré detalles pero quedo claro que para algunos el destino es algo inevitable-pensando más en voz alta que contestando-. Por lo tanto tendré que viajar lo más pronto posible a Japón.  
Sirius_ con que la joven destinada estará involucrada después de todo.  
Eriol_ si. Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.  
Sirius_ aceptara?  
Eriol_ eso lo veré al llegar allá sin embargo algo me dice que lo hará.  
Sirius_ ….entiendes a lo que tendrán que enfrentarse no?  
Eriol_ lo se muy bien. No te preocupes que ya tuve tiempo de pensar en todo y para ella no resultara nada complicado al practicar ambas magias combinadas.  
Sirius_ bien. Sin embargo te recuerdo una cosa.  
Spi_ nos imaginamos cual será. Que todo quede en secreto cierto?  
Sirius_ si. Es algo que necesitamos, supongo que ya te lo habrá imaginado , puedo asegurarte que es para su bien como para el de todos.  
Eriol_ si, entiendo. Por su lado pienso que no habrá dificultades después de todo siempre fue distraída para esas cosas ^_^.  
   
En el otro lado del hemisferio Tomoeda- Japón.  
Sakura__atchu!!!!   
Syaoran_ estas resfriada?  
Sakura_ no. de seguro fue algo de polvo ^.^.  
  
De regreso a Inglaterra.  
Sirius_ ??  
Eriol_ no hagas caso ^_^  
Sirius_ te informare si se algo mas sobre el movimiento. Si necesitas algo mas puedes comunicarte con el director Dumbledore de la escuela de Hoggwarts. Es el único de confianza absoluta.  
Eriol_ lo entiendo.   
Hablaron de algunas cosas más y luego Sirius se despidió no sin antes hacerle una graciosa reverencia a Ruby Moon quién no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente.  
  
Eriol se quedo en el salón un rato mas, pensando en lo que debería hacer.  
 " …si yo soñé algo así al estar con la mitad de mi poder estoy seguro que Sakura debió hacerlo también pero no recibí ninguna noticia suya al respecto. será que lo oculta?...si así fuera debo ir y explicarle lo que implica el tener esa premonición luego de eso de seguro lo entenderá y querrá ayudarnos…si, así es Sakura, siempre tan preocupada por los demás…pero, para pasar desapercibida a los ojos del enemigo tendrá que invocar como lo hacen aquí. Eso no representará ninguna dificultad después de toda mi magia y la de Clow se basan en la tres Magias. Dios casi se me olvidaba!...Syaoran! de seguro la acompañara! cómo pude pasarlo por alto!....podría ser un problema…y ahora que haré? pensándolo mejor será un buen apoyo para Sakura, además no lo imagino enterarse de todo este asunto y dejarla meterse en esto ella sola. Hmm….tendré que organizar todo. Espero que todo salga de acuerdo a mis expectativas……..  
  
Notas:   
Saya_bueno aquí termina el preludio, no salio como quería pero con la ruptura que tuve se me olvidaron las ideas ;____; lo siento! U_U  
Aya_ sobre todo que te quedo ultra corto comparando el original.  
Saya_ ay!! No me lo recuerdes que me deprimo más ;____;  
  
Aclaraciones:   
Respecto a sentir las presencias mágicas.  
en caso de estar en su falsa identidad los guardianes pasan a ser simples muggles a los ojos de los practicantes de magia occidental.  
solo los practicantes de magia oriental como Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y sus guardianes pueden sentir presencias mágicas propiamente dicho para así reconocer a la persona o evaluar su poder. Los practicantes de magia occidental como Harry y compañía solo pueden percibir una especie de aura, algo muy superficial, aunque permite diferenciar a un mago de una persona normal en algunos casos.  
Creo que con eso aclaro pero si es lo contrario avísenme ^_~


	9. Travesia y confesión

DESTINOS CRUZADOS  
   
  
notas:  
_Dany-chanespero que no te quedaste traumada con lo ocurrido en el MSN ^^u.  
                   Aya_ que habrá pensado de nosotros?¬¬u

                   Saya_ bueno en todo caso espero que no volvamos a ver pronto y que te agrado estar con nosotras ^.^.

_Engel ya regreso al fin, espero que me sigan saliendo bien los diálogos ^^u y el resto de la historia.  
  
******************************************************************   
Eriol tenia en sus manos una carta, mejor dicho un pergamino lo cual no pareció sorprenderlo para nada. Lo desdoblo y leyó su contenido. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa al llegar a la mitad.  
  
Eriol_ adelantada?.......para el 5???Oh dios!  
  
Sakura + Li_ que sucede? Eriol kun?  
  
Eriol_ de acuerdo a esta carta oficial del colegio, el inicio de clases se adelanto del 15 para este 5.  
  
S+T+S_ queeee???  
******************************************************************  
  


cap07  
  
Finalmente el 5 de setiembre.  
  
Kero_ Sakura!  
  
Sakura_ zz..zzz…  
  
Kero_ Sakura!!!!  
  
Sakura_ woe?...kero? que pasa? Wa-bostezando-  
  
Kero_ no recuerdas?"algunas cosas nunca cambian ¬¬u" hoy es 5 vamos a Hoggwarts!  
  
Sakura_ ahhh!!! Es cierto!!! Syaoran!!!....Syaoran?  
  
En la cama adyacente a la suya no había nadie.  
  
Kero_ seguro se levanto antes.  
  
En eso la puerta se abre e ingresa Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran_ venia a despertarte.  
  
Kero_ te gane esta!  
  
Syaoran_ ya arregle nuestro equipaje.-sin tomar importancia al comentario del guardián-  
  
Sakura_ debiste despertarme antes ,para…  
  
No la dejo continuar poniendo su dedo sobre los labios de la joven.  
  
Syaoran_ es que te veías tan tranquila. parecias un ángel….mi ángel.  
  
Sin más la beso.  
  
Sakura_ gracias Syaoran.^///^  
  
Yukito_ uhum-haciendo notar su presencia-   
  
Kero_ que oportuno.  
  
Yukito_ lamento interrumpir pero estamos justos de tiempo, bajen a tomar el desayuno.  
  
S+S_ enseguida, gracias.o///o  
  
  
Unos instantes luego en el comedor.  
  
Eriol_ buenos días Sakura san.^^  
  
Sakura_ buenos días Eriol kun, Spinel, Nakuru.  
  
N+S_ hola Sakura.  
  
Touya_ hola monstruo.  
  
Sakura_ ¬¬# hola hermano!  
  
Yukito_ Touya cuando dejaras de decirle así?  
  
Touya_ pero si solo digo la verdad.-con tono inocente-  
  
A todos los presentes les cae una gota en la cabeza.+_+"  
  
Ya pasado el saludo matinal, todos disfrutaron del banquete servido para el desayuno.  
  
Eriol noto una cierta preocupación en Sakura, encontrando el momento apropiado se le acerco.  
  
Eriol_ Sakura san te preocupa algo?  
  
Sakura_ woe?..hmm…Eriol kun es que quería despedirme de la Srta. Mizuki.  
  
Eriol_ oh! Si solo es eso no te angusties fue a arreglar unos asuntos nos esperara en la estación.  
  
Sakura_ en serio? Bueno entonces ya esta arreglado gracias erial.  
  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad, Kaho salía algo apresurada de un edificio.  
  
Kaho_ ay no! Ya me retrase!  
  
Para un taxi y se embarca velozmente.  
  


Kaho_ a la estación central por favor.  
  


Chofer_ enseguida señorita. Sabe no debería andar por estas calles tan temprano, son muy peligrosas.  
  
Kaho_ lo se, pero el destino es algo inevitable.^_^  
  
  
Regresando con nuestro grupo, en la puerta de la casa.  
  
Touya_ eso es todo. No olvidas nada?  
  
Sakura_ creo que no. Syaoran que dices?

  
Syaoran_ esta todo completo.  
  
Yukito_ entonces vayamos.  
  
Eriol tomo asiento como conductor a su lado Yukito y atrás Sakura junto a Syaoran con Kero y Spi. Touya y   
Nakuru tuvieron que tomar otro carro con una parte del equipaje.  
  
  
En el camino Eriol aprovecho para darles unos últimos consejos y recomendarles de nuevo el mantener discreción sobre el motivo de su estancia.  
  
Eriol_ si necesitan cualquier cosa diríjanse al director Dumbledore. El podrá guiarlos y ayudarlos.   
  
Sakura_ ese señor ayudo también contra Voldemort no?  
  
Eriol_ si Sakura. por cierto, recuerden no decir su nombre muy a menudo.  
  
Syaoran_ eso nos traería más miradas que lo que deseamos.  
  
Sakura_ tratare de recordarlo. Lo siento.

  
Yukito_ nosotros viajaremos en el siguiente tren?

  
Eriol_ si llegaremos en la madrugada.  
  
  
Unos instantes luego ya se encontraban en la estación.  
  
Eriol_ bien ahora vayamos al anden.  
  
Nakuru_ Eriol esperanos!  
  
Después de pasar los primeros andenes, se detuvieron ante una pared entre el anden 9 y el 10.  
  
Eriol_ bien aquí es.pasemos.  
  
Sakura_ woe?   
  
Nakuru_ yo quiero hacerlo primero! Vamos Touya!  
  
No dejo que el mayor de los Kinomoto pueda reaccionar, en menos de un segundo lo jalo del brazo y ante la   
mirada sorprendida del grupo oriental ambas figuras atravesaron el muro.  
  
Syaoran_ que diablos fue eso?  
  
Eriol_ hagan lo mismo ^^.  
  
Sakura seguida por Yukito y Syaoran avanzaron con tímidos pasos no muy seguros de lo que pudiera pasarles. Al momento de tocar la pared Sakura cerro los ojos, sintió la calida mano de Syaoran aportándole seguridad y cuando los volvió a abrir vislumbro la tradicional locomotora carmesí tan brillante y esplendorosa como acostumbraba desde años anteriores.  
  
Sakura_ wau! que linda !!^///^  
  
Yukito_ impresionante!  
  
Syaoran_ vaya si que es algo digno de admirar.  
  
Eriol_ parece que  no les queda mucho tiempo. Mejor aborden el tren de una vez.  
  
Sakura_ pero y la srta.Mizuki?   
  
Kaho_ llegue llegar a tiempo.^_^

  
Sakura_ Srta. Mizuki!  
  
Kaho_ espero que tengan un viaje agradable, disfrútenlo!  
  
Sakura_ muchas gracias así lo haremos. bueno hermano espero verte muy pronto, Yukito, Nakuru cuídense.   
  
Eriol te enviare un mensaje en cuanto lleguemos.  
  


Syaoran_ vamos ya están llamándonos.  
  
Mas adelante efectivamente un hombre con un pito se alistaba a silbar marcando así la partida del tren. rápidamente ambos jóvenes subieron a uno de lo vagones. La gigantesca maquina empezó a moverse, el hombre toco por ultima vez su silbato y enseguida la locomotora empezó su recorrido.  
Sakura y Syaoran saludaron a sus amigos a lo lejos por una ventana hasta que se perdieron de vista. Luego caminaron por el pasillo en búsqueda de un lugar para acomodarse. Finalmente encontraron un compartimiento vació y decidieron ocuparlo.  
  
Syaoran_ aquí estaremos bien.-cerrando la puerta-  
  
Sakura_ bien. Kero ya puedes salir.  
  
con eso depositó una pequeña valija en el asiento y la abrió.  
  
Kero_ al fin!!! Ya no podía respirar ahí dentro!  
  
Sakura_ no te quejes tanto que esta vez la valija fue más grande.  
  
Kero_ bueno lo dije por la costumbre.  
  
Sakura_ ten, para reconfortarte.- alcanzándole una galleta-  
  
Kero_ gracias!  
  
Syaoran_ mira que hermoso paisaje.  
  
Sakura_ tienes razón!   
  
  
Pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que Sakura sintió algo de hambre.  
  
Syaoran_ empiezo a sentir hambre. Quieres algo de comer?  
  
Sakura_ si por favor ya se me abrió el apetito.  
  
Kero_ y yo?  
  
Syaoran_ que no te comiste la bolsa de galletas?¬¬  
  
Kero_ pero igual tengo hambre!  
  
Sakura_ te daré algo de lo mío no te preocupes.  
  
Syaoran_ bien, ya regreso.  
  
El chino abrió la puerta y se encamino en busca de comida.  
  
  
Kero_ Sakura aun estas segura respecto a esto?  
  
Sakura_ Kero!...por supuesto que si. como puedes preguntarme algo así?  
  


Kero_ por que te conozco muy bien y no quisiera que te pase algo.  
  
Sakura_ Kero…gracias.  
  
Kero_ no te preocupes sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, yo daría lo que fuera para protegerte.  
  
Sakura_ lo se. pero te lo aseguro se lo que me espera y todo estará bien, confía en mi.  
  
Kero_ confió en ti, Ama.  
  
Sakura_ Kero!?...ya te dije que…-Kero no la dejo terminar-  
  
Kero_ lo se, lo se pero, es la verdad ^_^. Gracias por tratarme de ese modo, por eso es que todos nosotros   
haremos lo que sea por ti Sakura.  
  
Sakura_ gracias.  
  
Al terminar la puerta se abrió y Syaoran entro, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sakura pensó que no habría escuchado la plática y no quiso preguntar tampoco al respecto.  
  
Kero_ por que tardaste tanto ya tenia hambre.  
  
Syaoran_ toma te traje eso ¬¬.  
  
Kero_ para mí?  
  
Syaoran_ si no lo quieres me lo quedo.  
  
Kero_ no, no esta bien.  
  
Sakura_ y eso?  
  
Syaoran_ no costaban tanto así que compra de más.  
  


Sakura_ … " se llevan mejor ^_^" bueno provecho!  
  
  
Notas_ bien parece que el grupo ya se encamino hacia su destino final ^_^ ya verán que pasa en el siguiente cap. Dejen reviews que al fin logre reconectarme ^___^!!!  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	10. Cara a cara

DESTINOS CRUZADOS

Notas:  
Saya_ en la locomotora!!lalala!!!…yo iba viajando!!lalala!!!…la linda locomotora lalala!!!...  
Nairsen_ no se preocupen se alucina de nuevo ^^u.  
Aya_ habrá que hacer algo al respecto ¬¬u  
entre ambos me amordazan y me ponen en el armario.  
Aya_ asunto arreglado, esta es la mejor terapia además es efectiva y económica no hay mejor que eso.  
Nair_ por lo menos ya había escrito el cap. Sino no se que habría hecho.  
Kiri_ nos hubieras llamado.  
Engel_ si para eso estamos las amigas^_^.  
Dany-chan_ yo también quiero ^.^  
Saya_ humnhf… "déjenme salir tengo que ir en la locomotora!!!"  
Nair_ bueno gracias a todas ^.^ ahora les presentare el nuevo cap. de esta historia antes que el asunto se salga mas de control ^^u

******************************************************************  
Al terminar la puerta se abrió y Syaoran entro, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sakura pensó que no habría escuchado la plática y no quiso preguntar tampoco al respecto.  
  
Kero_ por que tardaste tanto ya tenia hambre.  
  
Syaoran_ toma te traje eso ¬¬.  
  
Kero_ para mí?  
  
Syaoran_ si no lo quieres me lo quedo.  
  
Kero_ no, no esta bien.  
  
Sakura_ y eso?  
  
Syaoran_ no costaban tanto así que compra de más.  
  
Sakura_ … " se llevan mejor ^_^" bueno, provecho!  
******************************************************************  
Cap08  
  
Sakura_ vaya! Si que estuvo rico ese almuerzo ^_^  
  
Syaoran_ tienes razón.  
  
Kero_ es verdad pero me quedo algo corto a uds.no?   
  
S+S_ +_+U  
  
Sakura_ ay! Kero!  
  
Syaoran_ tan glotón como siempre ¬.¬"  
  
Terminaba de decir esta frase cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente de par en par.  
  
Hermione_ Ron! Apresúrate que se enfría el almuerzo!  
  
Ron_ ya voy ya voy!   
  
S+S_ O_O??  
  
Sakura_ -susurrando- Kero ya sabes que hacer-  
  
Syaoran_ eh…disculpa este compartimiento ya esta ocupado.  
  
Hermione_ oh dios mío!!! Me equivoque de numero ^^u .  
  
Ron_ que pasa aquí?  
  
Sakura_ visiblemente un error ^_^u  
  
Ron_ Hermione. Como pudiste hacer eso?  
  
Syaoran_ dijiste Hermione?  
  
Ron_ si, discúlpenla ella es Hermione Granger y yo soy Ron Weasley.  
  
Sakura_ gusto en conocerlos ^^ Sakura Kinomoto y…  
  
Syaoran_ Li Syaoran.  
  
Hermione_ un placer conocerlos pero díganme Uds. Son nuevos no? De donde vienen?  
  
Sakura_ pues yo vengo de Japón y Syaoran de China.  
  
Ron_ a que año entran? si se puede saber?  
  
Syaoran_ a quinto.  
  
Hermione_ igual que nosotros que bien!^_^ será un gusto tenerlos en el colegio la verdad que ha estado un poco triste estos dos años.  
  
Sakura_ ¿?  
  
Ron_ no los importunes con eso que ya paso.  
  
Hermione_ tienes razón bueno nos vemos luego a sido un placer .^^  
  
Sakura_ igualmente ^_^  
  
Ambos chicos se retiraron y Syaoran cerro la puerta nuevamente pero esta vez le puso el seguro.  
  
Sakura_ Kero ya puedes respirar ^^.  
  
Kero_ ah…me mataron del susto esos dos!  
  
Syaoran_ es cierto deben tener casi nuestro poder sino los habríamos detectado antes.  
  
Sakura_ es cierto. Pero imaginate la coincidencia, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.  
  
Syaoran_ solo nos falto Harry Potter."empiezo a pensar que eso no tiene nada de coincidencia…"  
  
Kero_ viste que jugué bien mi rol no?  
  
Sakura_ si Kero ^_^  
  
Syaoran_ quien se fijarían en un peluche de todos modos ¬¬.  
  
Kero_ eso lo escuche ¬¬# retiralo.  
  
Syaoran_ no.¬¬***  
  
Kero_ retiralo.¬¬*****  
  
Syaoran_ no¬¬*****  
  
Sakura_ ya clámense por favor^^u  
  
  
En otra parte del tren.  
  
Hermione_ bueno esta vez si es el numero correcto.  
  
Ron_ eso espero, apresúrate que ya quiero comer.  
  
Hermione_ esta bien-abrió la puerta-  
  
Harry_ que paso? Por que tardaron tanto?  
  
Ron_ es que se equivoco de compartimiento.  
  
Hermione_ oye, no lo hagas público si? en fin lo bueno es que conocimos a nuevos alumnos.  
  
Harry_ nuevos alumnos? En serio?  
  
Hermione_ si y además son extranjeros, que suerte tenemos no?  
  
Harry_ interesante. Y de dónde vienen?  
  
Ron_ son orientales la chica viene de Japón y el chico de China.  
  
Hermione_ bueno que tal si comemos y luego vamos a conocerlos mejor?  
  
R+H_ esta bien, provecho!  
  
  
Unas horas más tarde.  
  
Kero_ este viaje se esta haciendo largo no creen?  
  
Sakura_ la verdad que si, pero el paisaje es hermoso Kero ^_^.  
  
Syaoran_ que tal si caminamos un poco?  
  
Sakura_ esta bien…y Kero?  
Kero_ por favor llevame!  
  
Sakura_ tendrás que hacerte el peluche.  
  
Kero_ no importa lo que sea para cambiar de ambiente!  
  
Sakura_ bien. Entonces ponte en mi capucha por favor.  
  
Syaoran_ y quédate quieto peluche.¬¬  
  
Kero_¬¬***.  
  
Sakura_ no empiecen de nuevo ^^u.  
  
Finalmente la pareja sale del compartimiento y se encamina por el pasillo.  
  
  
En el vagón de Harry y compañía.  
  
Hermione_ bueno eso es todo lo que sabemos sobre ellos.  
  
Harry_ será interesante estar con ellos. ahora me pregunto algo…  
  
Ron_ que cosa?  
  
Harry_ pues en que casa estarán? No estuvieron en la iniciación del primer año.  
  
Hermione_ tienes razón. Pues de seguro será como para la copa de fuego. ay! lo siento Harry.  
  
Harry_ no te preocupes aun es algo doloroso pero ya es parte del pasado.^^  
  
Ron_ eres muy lista pero a veces metes la pata no?  
  
Hermione_ no me sermonees que haces peor Ron Weasley.  
  
Ron_ en serio? Jaja!! Trata de atraparme entonces.  
los dos empezaron a perseguirse (realmente trataban pues el cuarto no es muy amplio que digamos ^^u)hasta que Hermione logro caer sobre Ron.  
  
Hermione_ jaja yo gane!  
  
Ron_ esta bien.  
ambos rostros se acercaron y a punto de darse un beso.  
  
Harry_ uhm…recuerden que estoy aquí.  
  
R+H_ ^////^u sorry Harry.  
  
Harry_ bueno quisiera ir a conocer los visitantes ya regreso.  
  
Abrió la puerta a su vez y se marcho dejando solos a la pareja.  
  
Hermione_ no crees que debimos acompañarlo?  
  
Ron_ iremos luego primero retornemos a lo nuestro.  
  
Hermione_ dios no cambias!  
…..(imaginen el resto pero tampoco es para tanto ok? ^///^u)  
  
  
Sakura_ wau! Eso es grandioso!   
  
Syaoran_ si tienes razón es una maravilla de maquina.  
  
Ambos jóvenes admiraban cada detalle de la ancestral ,se podría decir, maquina.  
Después de hacer todo el recorrido hasta el ultimo vagón decidieron regresar a su   
compartimiento ahí fue cuando ocurrió su primer encuentro cara a cara.  
  
Harry_ no cambian, lo mejor fue dejarlos solos.  
el joven mago caminaba cabeza baja cuando se topo con algo. Se tambaleo por el choque y perdía el equilibrio pero una mano le agarro el brazo evitando que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.  
  
Sakura_ estas bien?^_^  
  
Harry_ er..si,si gracias u///u.  
  
Syaoran_ ten mas cuidado Sakura.  
  
Harry_ no al contrario ya no me fijaba. disculpenme…que? dijiste Sakura?  
  
Syaoran_ si por…-se detuvo al mirar el joven que se hallaba parado ante sus ojos-  
  
Harry_ sucede algo?  
  
Syaoran_ no nada.  
  
Harry_ bueno. diganme acaso son los alumnos extranjeros?  
  
Sakura_ si, bueno si así podemos decirle ^.^ soy Sakura Kinomoto y el es Syaoran Li.  
  
Harry_ que bueno al menos no me equivoque como Hermione jaja!!.  
  
Sakura_ ahh!! Si ^o^  
  
Hermione_ hablabas de mi?  
  
Harry_ Hermione!? No sabia que estabas ahí ^^u  
  
Ron_ y yo también.  
  
Syaoran_ nos volvimos a encontrar. pero dime aun no te presentas.  
  
Harry_ lo siento. Me llamo Harry Potter encantado!

  
En la estación de Londres.  
Eriol_ bueno ya es hora de irnos.  
  
Nakuru_ si!!! Vamos Touya!^o^  
  
Touya_ estoy obligado de ir contigo?  
Nakuru_ acaso mi compañía no te agrada? ;__;  
  
Yukito_ vamos Touya.  
  
Touya_ U_Uuuu.  
  
Kaho_ bueno chicos les deseo un excelente viaje cuídense!  
  
Eriol_ gracias Kaho-susurrando- te mantendré al corriente.  
  
Kaho_ yo igual Erial-susurrando también-  
  
Luego le regala un beso en la mejilla. por lo que Erial se ruboriza ligeramente.  
  
Yukito_ ^__^  
  
Spi_ no te quede ahí parado súbete al tren.-hablando desde su caja para gatos-  
el cuarteto se subió al tren, un hombre silbo y finalmente el tren empezó su marcha.  
  
Nakuru_ Touya siéntate aquí ^.^  
  
Touya_ no. ya tome asiento no ves?  
  
Nakuru_ ;___;   
  
Yukito_ si quieres intercambiamos sitios Nakuru.  
  
Nakuru_ en serio?  
  
Pero Touya se agarro de Yukito y no le dejo zafarse.  
  
Touya_ el se queda aquí.¬_¬  
  
Nakuru_ hmmm…¬.¬"  
  
Eriol_ ^__^u el viaje promete ser entretenido.  
  
Spi_ ya me puedes dejar salir Eriol?  
  
Eriol_ claro –abriendo la tapa de la caja-  
  
  
De regreso al tren de Sakura.  
  
Hermione_ bueno no nos quedemos aquí. vamos a nuestro compartimiento quieren?  
  
Sakura_ pues…  
  
Draco_ no ven que los importunan déjenlos en paz.  
  
Ron_ Malefoy!¬¬****  
  
Draco_ Weasley ¬¬****  
  
El Slytherin venia acompañado por sus infaltables "amigos" Crabbe y Gargole.  
  
Harry_ aun no aprendiste tu lección Draco?  
  
Draco_ y tu que sabes Potter? siempre juntándote con esa "sangresucia"-mirada de desprecio hacia Hermione-y que mejor pareja podía hacer con un Weasley  
  
Sakura_ que pasa aquí?

Notas:  
Saya_ bueno por decisión unánime –mirando los presentes- lo dejo aquí hasta el próximo capitulo ^_^.  
Saya_ bueno mientras lo hace entras en mis comentarios?  
Engel_si claro ^^  
Saya_ bueno por decisión unánime –mirando los presentes- lo dejo aquí hasta el próximo capitulo ^_^.  
Engel_=ZAZ=  
Bit_ ya regrese y aun todos en coma ^^  
Engel_ ¬¬  
Senzi_ ¬¬ y sigue la planta dando  
Saya_ nani ? no es sigue dándole a la lata?  
Engel_ es y sigue la mata dando, senzi  
Senzi_ oh ._.  
Aya_ tas mal Saya sama^^u  
Engel_ significa que una planta aun sigue dando frutos aunque este fuera de temporada o un árbol tirando hojas  cuando ya todas la demás están sin hojas  
Bit_ te refieres que aun molesto aunque ya haya paz ¬¬  
Engel_ si ^^  
Bit_ oki  
Saya_ ahhhhh!!! es que aquí hay una expresión parecida pero de distinto significado ^^u  
Engel_ nah no importa ^_^  
Nair_ en fin las preguntas ganadoras para el próximo capi son:  
Saya_ que pasara con Draco y Ron?  
Aya_ ya se dieron cuenta que Hermione y Ron están juntos?  
Engel_ *__*  
Saya_ creo que olvide decirlo ^_^u  
Ron_ y que? cada uno lo suyo no?  
Senzi_ ama ^^u (senzi baja y engel aprovecha para amarrarla)  
Aya_ ya hiciste desmayar a Engel   
Engel_ *_____* (sigue en las mismas )  
Saya_ ^^u  
Engel_ ______  
Nair_ pero Harry esta libre alguien quiere?  
Engel_ ^.^u  
Voldemort_ yo!!! pero para matarlo muajajaja!!!  
Saya_ no es hora que aparezcas además estas muerto....supuestamente ¬¬u.  
Senzi_ así empezamos el intercambio anterior ^^u  
Nair_ al que mi ama falto no? bueno será para otra vez me despido y mi ama también nos vemos en el siguiente capi ^_~  
(toda esta parte de las notas están hechas en vivo y en directo en el MSN ^^u)


	11. Time y Memorie

DESTINOS CRUZADOS  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Notas y re-reviews:  
  
Laura-chan  
  
Así es, estoy de vuelta ^o^!! Y espero seguir en línea por un tiempazo jaja!! Dices que el 3 empiezas ;__; pobre.pero ánimos que los estudios son necesarios a la vida ^^  
  
Aya_ y ahora vienes con eso ¬.¬  
  
Saya_ si bueno mas vale tarde que nunca no?^^  
  
Nair_ por cierto de nuevo hiciste eso de la intriga ¬¬"  
  
Saya_ jeje!! Es que me no aguanto las ganas ^___^  
  
Amosis  
  
Bueno me alegra que te gustara, la verdad lo escribo como me viene en gana y por el momento funciona ^___^ espero seguir así y que lo sigan disfrutando. Gracias por tu apoyo!  
  
Saya_ ahora si vayamos a la conclusión de esta travesía.^^  
  
Lectores_ eso esperamos ¬_¬  
  
Saya_ jeje!! ^^u lo lamento por el suspenso.  
  
Nair_ nadie la cambia. -_-u  
  
**************************************************************************** **** El Slytherin venia acompañado por sus infaltables "amigos" Crabbe y Gargole.  
  
Harry_ aun no aprendiste tu lección Draco?  
  
Draco_ y tu que sabes Potter? siempre juntándote con esa "sangresucia"- mirada de desprecio hacia Hermione-y que mejor pareja podía hacer con un Weasley  
  
Sakura_ que pasa aquí?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
cap 09  
  
Syaoran_ parece que no se llevan muy bien que digamos.  
  
Sakura_ y que es eso de "sangresucia"?  
  
Hermione_ lamento que esto suceda, tratare de detenerlos.  
  
Ron_ ese fue tu ultima frase, despídete Malefoy!  
  
Draco_ que piensas hacer Weasley? Acaso matarme?  
  
Harry_ no tientes tu suerte Draco.  
  
Draco_ pero claro Harry Potter no podía aguantarse las ganas. acaso no te basto una vez quieres probar de nuevo?  
  
Hermione_ deténganse, Ese no vale la pena.  
  
Draco_ Weasley acaso tu novia debe defenderte? Creí que era lo contrario en las parejas, jaja! por cierto quienes son Uds.?  
  
Se percato mas claramente de la presencia de ambos orientales. Empujo a Hermione y se hizo camino entre ellos hasta llegar a la altura de Sakura y Syaoran.  
  
Draco_ y Uds.? Son puros o sangresucia?  
  
Sakura_ nani?  
  
Harry_ déjalos, ellos no te hicieron nada además das muy mala impresión Draco.  
  
Syaoran_ por el tono de tu pregunta juraría que dijiste algo ofensivo pero lo dejare ahí por esta vez.  
  
Kero_ yo se lo que dijo! y no vuelvas a pronunciar esa palabra mocoso!##  
  
Draco_ ahhh!! Que es eso?-con cara de susto-  
  
H+He+R_ o_O? y eso?  
  
Sakura_ Kero!!!  
  
Kero_ ups! Lo siento Sakura pero esa palabra es...  
  
Syaoran_ entonces no me equivoque.  
  
Kero_ espera, no te preocupes que no les afecta pues uds. dos son de familias magas. pero no lo perdonare por lo que le dijo a la jovencita!  
  
Draco_ un..muñeco? qué habla?  
  
Kero_ no soy ningún muñeco mocoso un poco de respeto por el guardián del sello!  
  
Sakura_ Kero cállate!  
  
Draco_ guardián? jajá!! y que podría hacerme un peluche como tu?  
  
Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso como se dice, con el ultimo comentario que por cierto estuvo muy desalineado (si supiera lo que le espera ^^u)Kero voló de su anterior posición hasta quedar cara a cara con el impetuoso chico. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas y ante la mirada atónita de los presentes sus alas comenzaron a crecer hasta cubrirlo por completo, la insignia de Sakura apareció en el suelo brillando cada vez mas intensamente, cuando ya llegaba a su clímax algo paso. solo se escucho una palabra. Time!!! y el transcurso del tiempo se detuvo.  
  
Sakura_ Kero eres un tonto mira lo que me haces hacer!  
  
Kero_ Sakura? Pero por que?  
  
Syaoran_ no queremos un escandalo. sobre todo antes de llegar.  
  
Kero_ eso esta bien pero ahora como le harán?  
  
Sakura empezaba a agotarse y los presentes empezaban a recobrar la movilidad.  
  
Syaoran_ puedes utilizar Memorie y hacerles olvidar esa fracción de tiempo.  
  
Sakura_ tratare. Memorie!  
  
Memorie_ Ama que puedo hacer por ud.  
  
Sakura_ captura ese momento en sus memorias por favor.  
  
Memorie_ esta bien Ama, pero no le queda mucha energía.  
  
Sakura_ haz lo que puedas por favor.  
  
Memorie_ esta bien.  
  
La carta atravesó a cada uno tal un espíritu hasta salir de Harry. En sus manos traía una pequeña esfera, en su interior Sakura podía ver los últimos minutos que transcurrieron antes del "accidente".  
  
Syaoran_ apresúrate ya no puede retener mas el tiempo.  
  
Memorie_ ya termine. Pero...  
  
Sakura_ Kero vuelve a tu posición rápido!  
  
Kero_ ensegui....da.  
  
No pudo terminar Sakura ya no aguanto la presión de utilizar estas 2 poderosas cartas y rompió el conjuro.  
  
Syaoran_ Sakura estas bien?  
  
Sakura_ si..gracias.-tambaleándose un poco-  
  
Harry_ y ese peluche?-tomando a Kero entre sus manos-  
  
Syaoran_ es suyo gracias.  
  
Harry_ toma. "Que extraño juraría haber sentido algo al tocarlo."  
  
Draco_ y uds. que son?  
  
Sakura_ no me siento bien, lo lamento.  
  
Syaoran_ vamonos.  
  
Rápidamente ambos se alejaron del lugar, hasta llegar a su compartimiento.  
  
Syaoran_ esta bien?  
  
Sakura_ si, no te preocupes solo estoy cansada.  
  
Kero_ estas bien Sakura? de verdad no te sientes mal?  
  
Sakura_ si, si Kero solo lo dije para que no se repitiera la escena ^_^.  
  
Kero_ ya veo discúlpame.  
  
Sakura_ ya no importa.  
  
Syaoran_ nos evitaste el escándalo pero imagino que llegando no podremos guardar el secreto.  
  
Sakura_ si, eso pensé pero no querremos hacernos enemigos antes de llegar no?  
  
Syaoran_ cierto. y dime Kerberos a que se refería ese chico con sangresucia?  
  
Kero_ es una denominación para los magos de familias normales, aunque es el más grave insulto para cualquier mago.  
  
Sakura_ vaya no lo sabia. Pobre Granger san. (eso sonó extraño^^u)  
  
Syaoran_ pero entonces somos puros?  
  
Kero_ así es. Aunque el caso de Sakura sea tal vez uno de los mas extraños por estos lares, pero ahora su  
  
padre también es mago y los dos son descendencia de Clow Reed.  
  
Sakura_ espero nunca tener que explicar eso @_@u  
  
En eso las dos cartas que anteriormente fueron convocadas aparecen en su verdadera forma.  
  
Time como siempre en su forma de anciano con una reloj de arena entre sus manos. y Memorie en su verdadera forma lucia como una mujer ya adulta de color azul claro vestía un traje largo adornado por unas esferitas a lo largo del cuello y alrededor de sus muñecas cada una servia de recipiente como en el caso anteriormente mencionado para almacenar una fracción del tiempo. su rostro estaba adorando en la frente por el símbolo del infinito y una corona compuesta por su pelo trenzado pasaba justo por encima. Por lo demás era muy parecida a Windy en cuanto a rostro a no ser por el color.  
  
Time_ Ama se encuentra bien?  
  
Memorie_ creo que la agote demasiado.  
  
Sakura_ no se preocupen ya sabia a que atenerme al convocarlos.  
  
Time_ aun así por el número de personas fue difícil aguantar la presión.  
  
Syaoran_ también por su poder ya que la mayoría tendrían uno casi igual a los nuestros.  
  
Memorie_ justamente quería decirle algo Ama.  
  
Kero_ que sucede?  
  
Memorie_ es que es un poco embarazoso pero como ya su energía empezaba a fallar no estoy muy segura de  
  
haber cumplido mi objetivo...  
  
K+T_ que cosa?  
  
Time_ como puedes decir eso? con el desgaste que fue.  
  
Memorie_ lo lamento Ama.  
  
Sakura_ no te preocupes, además no estoy muy de acuerdo con quitar recuerdos de las personas.  
  
Syaoran_ eso fue en todos?  
  
Memorie_ felizmente no. La ultima persona en la que me introduje parecía resistirse mas, a decir verdad la principal razón además de ya no tener suficiente poder fue su propia energía que era bastante fuerte....diría casi de su nivel Ama.  
  
Sakura_ en serio?...hmm entonces no nos equivocábamos Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran_ si. Ese Harry Potter tiene nuestro nivel.  
  
Memorie_ de nuevo lo lamento Ama.  
  
Sakura_ no te preocupes. El destino así lo querrá, ahora vayan y reposen, gracias por todo.  
  
M+T_ como digas.  
  
Ambas cartas regresaron a su forma de original (de cartas claro ^^u)  
  
Syaoran_ ahora será mejor que descanses un poco.  
  
Sakura si tienes razón.  
  
Inmediatamente cayó dormida en los brazos de Syaoran quien acomodo su cabeza sobre sus piernas.  
  
Kero_ no tendrás algo de comer?  
  
Syaoran_ como puedes decir algo así?¬¬ glotón!  
  
Kero_ ¬¬***  
  
Syaoran_¬¬****.bueno ten-alcanzándole una galleta-  
  
Kero_ ^o^ miam miam  
  
Syaoran_ y las gracias? ¬¬***  
  
Kero_ claro claro..hmm.no tienes otra?  
  
Syaoran_ +_+u .no! ¬¬#  
Mientras tanto en el vagón de Harry.  
  
Ron_ ese maldito Malefoy!  
  
Hermione_ ya calmate Ron!  
  
Ron_ como puedes decir eso? Si tú eres la más afectada!  
  
Hermione_ lo se, pero no encuentras eso gracioso?  
  
R+H_ gracioso????O_O  
  
Hermione_ pues si. Despues de tantos años no se le ocurre otra cosa que decirme "sangresucia" "sangresucia".la verdad ya ni me afecta jajaja!!  
  
R+H_ bueno en eso tienes razón jajaja!!!  
  
Ron_ pero no impide que algún día me las pagara y todas!  
  
Hermione se le acerco luego y lo tomo entre sus brazos para calmarlo, el efecto fue casi inmediato pues el  
  
pelirrojo se refugio de inmediato en su pareja y dejo de refunfuñar sobre el asunto.  
  
Harry mientras tanto miraba por la ventana tratando de fijar su vista en el paisaje pero al cabo de unos minutos parecía mas perdido entre sus pensamientos que atento a lo que sus ojos registraban.  
  
Harry_ "eso fue muy extraño...no llego a entender como fue que ese peluche llego a caer cerca de mi...se que algo mas paso.recuerdo una luz intensa y ese símbolo. si, ese símbolo que pareció gravarse en el suelo pero...no había ningún rastro de el. Hmmm...que rayos pasó? ahora que lo pienso tuve una extraña sensación como si algo o alguien querría arrancarme algo de la mente, pero ahí también no recuerdo que fue eso....parecía lejanamente un "imperio" una curiosa sensación por cierto..en fin..."  
  
Hermione_ Harry? Harry??  
  
Harry_ eh?......ah! creo que me quede medio dormido ^_^.  
  
Ron_ era eso o pensabas en una chica que conozco.  
  
Harry_ pero que dices?  
  
Hermione_ ya empiezas de nuevo?  
  
Ron_ quien yo?-con aire inocente-  
  
Hermione_ bueno deja esa cara. Es hora de ponernos el uniforme estamos por llegar.  
  
Ron_ esta bien, esta bien.  
  
Hermione_ y no quiero escuchar quejas!  
  
Harry_ ^_^  
  
Hermione_ vamos Harry ayúdame un poco quieres?  
Regresando con nuestro trío.  
  
Syaoran_ parece que ya estamos por llegar.  
  
Kero_ recuerda lo que Erial dijo.  
  
Syaoran_ cierto, tenemos que ponernos el uniforme.  
  
Kero_ Sakura. Sakura?  
  
Sakura_ ahh.-bostezando-  
  
Syaoran_ ya descansaste mi ángel? ^__^  
  
Sakura_ si, gracias. Dime estamos por llegar?  
  
Syaoran_ si. Sera mejor que te prepares.  
  
Sakura_ seguro que debemos ponérnoslos?-mirando los uniformes-  
  
Kero_ vas a ser la envidia del colegio Sakura ^o^  
  
Sakura_ justamente eso me temo ^^u  
  
Syaoran_ no nos queda de otra.U_Uu  
Instantes después ambos lucían sus uniformes del colegio aunque no fueran los oficiales (recuerden que  
  
Tomoyo los confecciono ^^u)  
  
Sakura_ por lo menos no exagero demasiado en el diseño como lo hacia antes ^^u  
  
Syaoran_ en eso tienes razón, pero por que Erial le pidió que los hiciera?  
Al otro lado del hemisferio Tomoeda Japón.  
  
Una joven de pelo semi largo y negro se encontraba sentada en un hermoso jardín con unas flores a la mano.  
  
Tomoyo_ atchu!!...  
  
Rika_ Tomoyo estas resfriada?  
  
Tomoyo_ no, no. seguramente alguien pensaba en mi ^.^ " Sakura espero que te vaya bien."  
Regresando a los uniformes.  
  
El de Syaoran consistía en la tradicional bata (yo le llamo así) de magos de color verde botella muy oscuro tanto que se acercaba mucho al negro al no ser por el reflejo que arrojaba, en el pecho tenia el símbolo del Ying Yang representado en ambas tonalidades negro-blanco rodeado por un circulo dorado y coronado por el símbolo del sol sostenido por las garras de dos dragones y abajo el de la luna. Las mangas tenían el borde blanco con unos botones negros y un filete dorado. Desde los botones hasta media manga salían dos dragones (uno en cada manga) el cuello retomaba el estilo oriental con un filete igualmente dorado.  
  
En cambio el Sakura era de color azul marino profundo también casi negro al no ser por los reflejos (si se imaginaron que iba a ser rosado fallaron ^o^) su traje recordaba mucho el que tuvo años atrás al capturar la ultima carta Clow (Earthy en el manga) en su diseño. En el pecho tenia el símbolo de la estrella rodeado por el sol y la luna tal como en el libro de las cartas, de la parte superior del símbolo salían unas especies de ramas que terminaban seccionándose en dos al nivel del cuello para formar el filete del mismo. Las mangas terminaban igual que las de Syaoran a diferencia que no eran dragones que salían de ellas sino la punta del sol que aparece en su emblema.  
  
Kero_ se ven muy bien!jaja!!^o^  
  
Sakura_ ya sabia que algo así pasaría U_Uuu  
  
Syaoran_ vamos no están tan mal.  
  
Sakura_ no digo que estén mal, pero ya sabes U///U  
  
Syaoran_ si. Entiendo a la perfección -_-u  
  
En eso el tren empezó a desacelerar su marcha hasta detenerse completamente. Afuera del compartimiento se escuchaba el barullo y el paso de los alumnos hacia las salidas.  
  
Sakura_ es tiempo.  
  
Syaoran_ si.vayamos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Notas:  
  
Saya_ y aquí termina el primer arco!!! ^o^  
  
Aya_ ya era hora no crees?  
  
Nair_ si ya me tenias de partes en partes.  
  
Saya_ no se quejen tanto que la fin pude escribir esa parte como querría ¬.¬.  
  
Engel_ al final de cuentas cortar el anterior fue la mejor alternativa ^_^  
  
Saya_ si! Muchas gracias Engel!^___^  
  
Nair_ bueno ahora que todos están felices daré anuncio a las preguntas ganadoras están listos?  
  
todos_ si!!  
  
Nair_ vamos primero: como le harán para salir con esos trajes?  
  
Saya_ creo que no esta tan grave como años atrás ^^u  
  
Sakura_ y por que no te lo pones ¬¬"  
  
Saya_ yo soy la escritora no la coneji..digo el personaje ^^u  
  
Aya_ pensé que dirías conejilla.  
  
Saya_ tu crees? ¬¬u  
  
Nair_ segundo: como los recibirán en ese colegio que bueno.es de lo más extraño aun si practican magia ellos mismos?  
  
Saya_ tampoco es para tanto..aunque les reservo unas cuantas sorpresitas ^o^  
  
Sakura_ ya me temo lo peor Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran_ no te preocupes yo te cuidare.  
  
Aya_ no son lindos?^.^  
  
Saya_*__* 


	12. Presentaciones 1ºparte

DESTINOS CRUZADOS  
  
  
Notas_  
Saya_ ante todo GOMEN NASAI!!!!U_U Lo lamento mucho en verdad ;__; discúlpenme por el corte…  
Aya_1 mes!!!  
Saya_ si lo se  ;___; lo siento estuve ocupada en muchas otras cosas y no pude escribir nada además tenia que planear como iba a seguir la historia pero ahora si estoy de regreso ^__^…espero ¬_¬u  
  
Re-reviews_  
Engel ah me alegro que te gustara la ropa ^_^  
Tomoyo_ pero si yo la diseñe!  
Aya_ repite eso-con su katana en el cuello de Tomoyo-  
Tomoyo_ esta bien..Lo admito me mando las instrucciones y los fabrique ^^uuu  
Aya_ mejor así.  
Saya_ exactamente ¬_¬.  
  


Dany-chan  
Saya_ holas ^_^ por cierto Dany..Donde andas!!!????  
Aya_ hace días que no te vemos por aquí.  
Saya_ tal vez se fugo con Van ^_^  
Aya_ tal vez ¬_¬ pero uno avisa aunque sea no?  
Nair_ no se salgan del tema!

Saya_ ah si cierto^^u bueno gracias y después de tanto ya lo  estoy siguiendo así que léelo ¬_¬…XDD es broma ^_^  
  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
En eso el tren empezó a desacelerar su marcha hasta detenerse completamente. Afuera del compartimiento se escuchaba el barullo y el paso de los alumnos hacia las salidas.  
  
Sakura_ es tiempo.  
  
Syaoran_ si. Vayamos.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura_ al fin!   
  
Syaoran_ hasta que llegamos.  
  
Sakura_ wau! Cuanta gente!!!  
  
Efectivamente al bajar del tren, la estación se hallaba "negra de gente" literalmente (recuerden que todos están con sus uniformes negros XD).los alumnos bajaban de los vagones y pareciera que nunca terminarían de vaciarlos.  
Sakura y Syaoran trataban de hacerse un camino entre el tumulto, con esfuerzo lo lograron hasta que Sakura choco de frente con algo.  
  
Sakura_ ya casi llegamos Syao..=ZAZ= @_@ que pasó???  
  
La joven japonesa se hallaba ahora en el suelo debido al impacto sufrido.  
  
Syaoran_ pero que…?

  
Ante el un hombre gigantesco los miraba algo confundido parecía querer algo o mejor dicho decir algo.  
  
Hagrid_ lo lamento Srta.…Kinomoto cierto?  
  
Sakura_ eh…si.

  
Syaoran_ y ud es?  
  
Hagrid_ lo siento que descortés fui, soy Hagrid y el director me envió por Uds.-con una sonrisa en su rostro-bienvenidos a Hoggwarts!  
Con eso ayudo a Sakura para que se levante y los alejo de la multitud.  
  
Sakura_ y ud. es profesor Sr.?  
  
Hagrid_ no no ^^  yo soy el guardia del colegio.  
  
Para sus adentros Sakura empezó a sentir algo de miedo " uyuy! Ya me imagino si el es el guardia como serán los profesores ;___;u…." pero sintió la calida mano de   
Syaoran que la sujeto y se tranquilizo.  
  
Syaoran_ no te preocupes todo estará bien.  
  
Sakura_ gracias.  
  
Hagrid_ vaya parece que Uds. dos se conocían de mucho antes no?-guiñando el ojo-  
  
Sakura_ si –sonrojándose levemente-  
  
Por mas que se conocían desde niños no evitaba que se sonrojara en esas situaciones.  
  
Hagrid_ profesora Mc Gonagall!   
  
Mc Gonagall_ Hagrid. Siento haberme demorado, me haré cargo desde ahí gracias.  
Hagrid_ bien. Ya tengo que ocuparme de los nuevos al fin después de tanto la escuela retornara a ser como siempre. Srta.Kinomoto Joven Li nos veremos mas tarde.  
  
Se despidió y rápidamente se marcho, a lo lejos se oyó su voz llamando a los de primer año y enseguida los mas jóvenes se amontonaran a su alrededor.  
  
Sakura_ su aspecto es impresionante pero es muy bueno.

  
Mc Gonagall_ Srta. Kinomoto, Joven Li soy la profesora Mc Gonagall y les doy la bienvenida a Hoggwarts.  
  
Sakura_ encantada profesora.  
  
Syaoran_ un placer.  
  
Mc Gonagall_ ahora si me siguen los llevare hasta el colegio y ahí se verán con el director.   
  
Sakura_ como diga.  
  
Mc Gonagall_ por cierto antes que lo olvide el resto de sus amigos llegaran dentro de unas horas, parece que todo les va muy bien.  
  
Sakura_ gracias.  
  
Terminaron la breve conversación y el trío se dirigió hacia una carroza al menos eso parecía a excepción que no tenia caballos que la guiaran.  
  
Sakura_ y eso?  
  
Syaoran_ acaso esta encantada?  
  
Mc Gonagall_ así es. Suban por favor.

  
Los jóvenes abordaron el vehículo, enseguida este empezó su marcha. Fue un camino largo y ya se hacia cada vez de noche. El cielo poco a poco dejaba de ser rojizo y se tornaba azul marino hasta quedar cubierto por la oscuridad.  
  
El carruaje lentamente se acercaba del castillo, este iba apareciendo tomando forma con cada segundo que pasaba. En cierto momento Sakura percibió algo como si traspasara algo fue una sensación muy efímera, sin embargo sintió que era algo poderoso miro a su pareja, Syaoran le devolvió la mirada demostrando así que lo había sentido también.  
  
Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo en la puerta principal, era imponente al igual que el castillo y al parecer eran los primeros en llegar.  
  
Mientras momentos antes en la estación.  
  
Harry_ al fin regresamos!

  
Hermione_ si otro año de maravillosos conocimientos!  
  
Ron_ no tienes que decirlo con tanto entusiasmo sabes?

  
Hermione_ solo para molestarte más, querido.  
  
Ron _ eso me molesta más aun.  
  
Jajaja!!! -el trío rompió en risas-  
  
Harry_ y adonde habrán ido?  
  
Hermione_ a quien te refieres?....Ahhh! los extranjeros?

  
Harry_ si. Me pregunto donde estarán.  
  
Ron_ los vi a lo lejos hace un momento, Hagrid los llevo con la profe. Mc Gonagall.  
  
En eso escuchan la voz de Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid_ Harry! Ron y Hermione! Que tal como les va?  
  
Harry_ Hagrid! Que tal tanto tiempo sin verte!  
  
Hagrid_ muy bien y Uds.? Parece que ya están mejor.  
  
Ron_ si gracias pasamos unas muy buenas vacaciones.  
  
Hermione_ creo que hablamos luego Hagrid ya nos están llamando y los nuevos te   
necesitan.  
  
Hagrid_ tienes razón nos vemos luego chicos!  
  
  
De regreso a Hoggwarts  
Mc Gonagall_ síganme.  
  
La profesora los guió a través de unos pasillos hasta que dieron con la Dirección.  
Subieron los escalones uno a uno detrás de la profesora hasta llegar a una puerta. Esta en seguida se abrió dejando paso al grupo.  
Frente a ellos un anciano de barba plateada y ojos penetrantes los observaba mientras otras personas se hallaban unas sentadas otras de pie. Todos los presentes los miraban atentamente, revisándolos de pies a cabeza.  
  
Dumbledore_ presumo que son la Srta. Sakura Kinomoto y el joven Syaoran Li.  
  
Sakura_ si, sr…  
  
Dumbledore_ Dumbledore soy el director.  
  
Sakura- encantada Sr. director.  
  
Syaoran_ igualmente Sr.  
  
Dumbledore_ jóvenes todos ellos son profesores del colegio.  
Uno por uno los nombro  hasta llegar al profesor Snape el cual les causo una fuerte impresión (como no! con lo desagradable que es ¬_¬)finalmente termino y nuevamente se dirigió hacia Sakura aunque parecía mas interesado en la caja que llevaba a su mano.  
  
Dumbledore_ srta.Kinomoto no tiene alguien mas a quien presentar?  
  
Sakura_ eh?  
  
Dumbledore_ tal vez la criatura que la acompaña?  
  
Sakura_ …es cierto, Kero!!!  
  
Los presentes adoptaron una expresión de duda y sorpresa, cada quien se preguntaba a los que podrirá referirse Sakura.  
Por su parte la joven tomo entre manos la caja que traía y la abrió. Inmediatamente Kero hizo su aparición tenia ganas de replicarle a Sakura por su olvido pero se dio cuenta de la cantidad de personas por las auras que emanaban, giro y los miro a todos.  
Los presentes se quedaron boquiabierta en su mayoría no entendía que podía ser esa cosita naranja que parecía un peluche de felpa con alas.( y es que eso que son magos ^^u)  
  
Kero_ ni que nunca hubieran visto una criatura mágica con yo.  
  
Filtwick_ ese es la criatura de la que nos hablo Dumbledore?  
  
Mc Gonagall_ pero si parece..  
  
Kero_ no soy un peluche soy el gran Kerberos el guardián del sello y de la cartas Sakura!-adelantándose al comentario de la profesora-  
  
Syaroan_ si claro, te lo creerán.  
  
Sakura_ Kero ^^u discúlpenlo es muy susceptible a veces.  
  
Dumbledore_ entiendo, discúlpenos.  
  
Sakura_ bueno tal vez deberías mostrar como eres Kero.  
  
Syaoran_ estas segura?

  
Sakura_ si, además parece que el Sr. director ya lo sabe todo al respecto.  
  
Dumbledore_ así es Srta. Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura_ es ese caso Kero adelante!  
  
Kero_ ok!  
  
En seguida las alas del pequeño guardián crecieron hasta envolverlo por completo, la insignia mágica de Sakura apareció y empezó a brillar intensamente, los profesores observaban maravillados la transformación hasta que finalmente el brillo se atenuó poco a poco hasta desaparecer, la insignia finalmente se borro y las alas se abrieron dejando ver la esplendorosa figura de un león con armadura.  
  
Kerberos_ bueno ahora si me creen no?-pregunto desafiante-  
  
Sakura_ Kero ¬_¬!  
  
Mc Gonnagall_ vaya si que fue impresionante Srta.  
  
Sakura_  ^///^ no es para tanto.  
  
Pasaron unos momentos mas ya todos los profesores observaban a Kero en su forma real que les había impresionado bastante, Kero por supuesto se mostró dispuesto para posar a lo que Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron que callar.  
  
En el hall de entrada   
Harry_ cuantos alumnos nuevos!  
  
Hermione_ es algo para alegrarse no piensan?

  
Ron_ tienes razón lo necesitábamos.  
  
Harry_ que extraño normalmente la profesora Mc Gonagall nos recibe.  
  
No acababa de terminar que el polgereist Peeves apareció riendo a carcajadas se acerco velozmente arrojando un balde de agua a los nuevos de primer año.  
  
Harry_ ese Peeves.  
  
Parecía que el fantasma quería disfrutar aun más su broma así que regreso al lugar con la misma intención pero la profesora apareció en ese instante.  
  
Mc Gonagall_ Peeves!!!  
El polgereist hizo una última pasada entre los alumnos para luego huir riendo a carcajadas, hasta desaparecer por una de las paredes.  
  
Hermione_ de seguro eso contesta tus preguntas Harry.

  
Harry_ así es."Pero los dos nuevos aun no aparecen…"  
  
En efecto la pareja aun se hallaba en la oficina del director aunque la mayor parte de los profesores ya se habían retirado, tan solo quedaban ahora Snape y Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore_ creo que es hora que te dirijas al comedor Severus.-dijo amablemente aunque de seguro no aceptaría replica-  
  
Snape_ si claro como diga.-y se retiro de mala gana echándoles una mirada fría a   
Sakura y Syaoran-  
  
Syaoran_"hmm…ese tipo no me agrada…como se atreve a mirar así a Sakura…"  
  
Dumbledore_ bien ahora hablemos de unos detalles antes que se unan a la celebración…  
  
******************************************************************  
Notas_   
Saya_ bueno debo dejarlo ahí que se me hace laaargo y después me reclaman si hago muy corto el siguiente ^^u  
Aya_ di mejor que eres floja ¬¬  
Saya_ no es cierto ¬¬  
Engel_ ya vieron como quedo Kero y Spi ^_^  
Saya_ que no los cambiaste de nuevo? Sabes que son un peligro…sobre todo Spi!  
Eriol_ como osaron cambiar mi guardián en humano!!  
Sakura_ y a Kero!   
Syaoran_ ahora va a asaltar sin miedo a las pastelerias ¬_¬u  
todos_ cierto! O_Ouuuu   
Sakura_ tenemos que hallarlo antes vamos!!!  
Saya_ jeje bueno yo me quedo aquí. No me quiero involucrar en estas cosas ^^u  
  
  



	13. Presentaciones 2º parte

Destinos Cruzados 

Cap 13 "Presentaciones 2º parte"

Notas: ^^U gomen nasai!! Es lo único que puedo decir? …bueno de regreso con ese fic, y esta vez espero poder terminarlo, agradezco a los review que ya tienen unos meses T.TU y solo espero que aun conserve algún recuerdo de esta historia,er...Sino tendrán que leerla de nuevo =P es todo, feliz lectura XD.  
  


~.~.~.~. Cambio de lugar y/o tiempo

******* Flash back  
(N/A:….notas de autor y delirios..si, si también ocurre eso ^^)

******************************************************************

Dumbledore_ bien ahora hablemos de unos detalles antes que se unan a la celebración…  
  


******************************************************************

Harry: que extraño…-susurro pero Hermione se halaba a su lado y lo oyó-

Hermione: que es lo extraño Harry?-interrogo interesada-

Harry: que..-pero se interrumpió con el ingreso del Director al comedor, seguido por nadie mas que ambos alumnos de intercambio-

De inmediato la antes animada sala cayo en un profundo silencio y las miradas de todos se volcaron a la mesa de profesores frente que dominaba la sala-

Inmediatamente después de llegar a su sitio, Dumbledore empezó su discurso de bienvenida con un tino entusiasta y dirigido a olvidar los malos tiempos que daban inicio a una nueva época, anque tuvo que mencionar las perdidas ocasionadas por la guerra lo que reforzó aun mas el silencio tornándolo mas lúgubre y pesado pero era algo inevitable.

Finalmente termino en la esperanza de tener un buen año lleno de esfuerzos y recuerdos agradables que faltaban para ese renacimiento a lo que Ron interpreto como estudiar y hacia su cara de desgraciado mientras Hermione lo miraba como regañándolo, Harry tuvo que aguantar la risa fijándose en otra parte, ahí fue donde miro atentamente a Sakura.

Por unos segundos que le parecieron siglos no pudo desprenderse de ella, algo se lo impedía, además de la sensación que le provocaba y el interés que le tenia desde lo ocurrido en el tren.

Repentinamente Syaoran giro en su dirección y cruzo una mirada seria y dura haciéndolo reaccionar y lo regreso a la realidad quiso voltear avergonzado de alguna manera pero Sakura le miro cariñosamente y le esbozo una sonrisa, sonrojándolo.

Syaoran: no deberías acércate a él, sabes a lo que venimos.

Sakura: si, lo se. Pero es mi destino y lo sabes también.

Syaoran: …-no replico pero asintió con la cabeza.

Dumbledore: ….y así daremos inicio a la ceremonia de las Casas-terminado su discurso a lo que todos los alumnos aplaudieron-

La profesora Mc Gonacall salio por unos segundos y regreso con el tradicional sombrero mágico quien hacia la elección de las casas, acto seguido Dumbledore se levantó nuevamente y pidió silencio.

Dumbledore: ates de comenzar, daremos la bienvenida a dos alumnos especiales que estarán con nosotros en este año.

Inmediatamente después de esas palabras un barullo de murmullos cobro vida en el comedor, cada quien preguntando a su vecino de que se trataba el asunto.

Dumbledore: Srta. Kinomoto, Sr. Li por favor-les invito el director a pasar adelante-

Ambos ya se hallaban frente al alumnado.

Dumbledore: bien, estos dos jóvenes son magos de Japón y china respectivamente, oyeron bien, son practicante de magia oriental y vienen a establecer un intercambio –a eso ultimo Syaoran casi se atoró por la excusa- con nuestro colegio, la Srta. Kinomoto y el Sr. Li cursaran algunas asignaciones de 5to por lo que aconsejo a este año aprovechar los nuevos conocimientos que puedan ofrecerles y ayudarles en su misión – Sakura sintió un estremecimiento por la dilatación indirecta aunque el director no pensaba hacerlo realmente- ahora se presentaran con uds. Srta. Kinomoto si pudiera hacer los honores.

Sakura: oe?..ah si, disculpe- articuló Sakura un poco avergonzada- Buenas noches a todos, soy Kinomoto Sakura, pero llámenme Sakura, acabo de llegar de Japón y me encanta este país espero compartir mucho con uds, muchas gracia por acogernos entre uds.-y se inclino para agradecer-

Los demás la miraron un poco extrañada pero no dijeron palabra demasiado ocupados en llenarse los ojos con su belleza y carisma para los chicos y las miradas de celos en las chicas por la reacción en el sexo opuestos además del hermoso uniforme que llevaba.

Luego vino el turno de Syaoran quien dio un paso al frente e hizo el asunto mas serio como el solía serlo.

Syaoran: buenas noches, soy Li Syaoran, me pueden llamar Li y vengo de Hong Kong.

La audiencia se quedo media congelada con su declaración, Sakura quien se hallaba atrás de él esbozo su carita con una gota y sonrisa ingenua recordando su encuentro en el colegio hacia ya muchos años.

El alumnado se quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que estallo por algunos comentarios de chicas quienes devoraban de la mirada a Syaoran y su vestimenta.

Lo demás ocurrió ya como años atrás, con la selección de las casas en la que los nuevos ingresantes  iban uno por uno a sentarse en el banco y se ponian el sombrero selecccionador, el cual gritaba cada cierto minuto "Gryffindor!","Ravenclaw!"…etc

Hasta que llego el ultimo alumno y termino la ceremonia.

Ron: ya era hora, quiero comer-rechinó ese ganándose una mirada asesina de Hermione-

Hermione: no te interesa saber que harán con nuestros nuevos compañeros?

Harry: cierto aun no hablaron de eso…crees que les asignaran una casa como a nosotros?

En ese instante el director se adelanto a su pensamiento, hizo seña a ambos orientales de acercársele.

Dumbledore: porque no van a la mesa del joven Potter?

Todos los presentes en la mesa se congelaron al igual que ambos jóvenes.

Sakura: pero…no le parece..

Dumbledore: improvisto y adelantado? No lo creo-replico con esa sonrisa suya-

Syaoran: creo que esta mas ampliamente informado de lo que pensamos. Vamos Sakura.

~.~.~.~.

La luz de la luna no le dejaba cerrar el ojo, esta noche en particular se le hacia intensa, algo en el astro lunar quería transmitirle algo, lo presentía.

Sakura: me pregunto como estará Syaoran…-murmuro entre sus sabanas recordando los hecho ocurridos mas antes-

*********

Después de pasar adelantarse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, el director alzo la voz declarando que ambos pasarían su primera noche en el pabellón  de Gryffindor.

De inmediato se expandieron los exclamos de ducha mesa y las demás no se quedaron atrás.

Harry alzo la cabeza pero Hermione se le adelanto una vez mas, invitándolos a sentarse junto a ellos, Harry se alegro de cierta forma pero interiormente también se apeno, aquello atraería aun mas la atención sobre el y eso ya le desagradaba sobremanera.

Sakura y Syaoran no tuvieron elección y fueron a sentarse con los únicos conocidos que tenían. La japonesa quedando al lado de Harry y Syaoran junto a Ron y Hermione.

Ambos magos hicieron lo posible para evitar abordar el tema de su presencia aquí, replicando que por curiosas coincidencias se enteraron del colegio y este los acepto de intercambio, todo ello planificado según las instrucciones de Erial y Dumbledore.

Ron quedo satisfecho con ello y se dedico a comer luego de ello, pero Syaoran tuvo que soportar su pequeña investigación, Sakura lo miraba y varias veces se cruzaron sus miradas hecho observado por Harry pero no emitió palabra alguna al respecto.

Por el lado de Sakura, Harry no ahondaba mas en el asunto y solo comentaba sobre el país preguntando como era Japón y su gente, a lo que Sakura no tuvo problemas para contestar.

En cierto momento la cena llego a su terminó para alivio de Syaoran que no sabia que inventar para desviar a Hermione, aunque Ron también había ayudado interrumpiéndola algunas veces y haciéndole ver que no era un interrogatorio y ay tendrían tiempo de conocerse, claro que ello solo era para no dejar pasar la comida puesto que Hermione siempre le pedía mas atención (la típica pareja XDDD) 

El director dio las tradicionales instrucciones y los prefectos se llevaron a sus respectivos grupos.

Después de pasar los sustos de su vida y tratar de no mostrar demasiado su miedo a los fantasmas llegaron a la torre Gryffindor y a su sala común.

La profesora Mc Gonacall como responsable de la casa dio las indicaciones previas y el horario de inicio de clases al día siguiente. Haciendo referencia a Sakura y Syaoran para que la buscaran y les asigne sus clases.

Acto seguido, se despidieron sin mas y subieron a acostarse.

Ahí recordó hallar sus cosas arregladas en un baúl, bajo indicación de Hermione quien resulto ser compañera de cuarto reviso el interior, hallando el libro de la cartas depositado con cuidado en la parte superior. Instintivamente lo cogió entre sus brazos con ternura, queriendo reconfortar a sus cartas.

Y Hermione no dejo pasar con cierta curiosidad el acto.

Hermione: disculpa Sakura. Pasa algo con ese libro?

Sakura: ahh-se sorprendió la japonesa regresando al presente- este…si, bueno es que es un libro muy especial para mi-replico sonriendo-

Hermione: ok.-asintió la inglesa pero antes que Sakura suspirara aliviada..-y puedo verlo?-interrogo intrigada-

Ello causo el alborotó de una canasta en al cama de Sakura y de ella salio disparado Kero.

Kero: Nadie debe tocar el libro "Sakura"!!!-exclamo el algodón volador-

Hermione: o.O?-se quedo sin habla-

Sakura: ah. Jeje…kero!!-le regaño la joven maga para luego explicar su presencia-

*********

Sakura: ese Kero…siempre metiéndome en aprietos-murmuro Sakura- hasta que se durmió.

~.~.~.~.

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de chicos, Syaoran tenia los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada en la oscuridad (N/A: eso hay que hacerlo no? ^^u)

Syaoran: Sakura…-murmuró para el y recordando algunos momentos antes de acostarse-

*********

harry: y bien, li no?-pregunto Harry antes de seguir-

Syaoran: si. que deseas?-le replico tratando de relajarse un poco, ya Sakura se iba con Hermione y le dedicaba un mirada de despedida por esta noche-

Ron: que dices si vienes a nuestro dormitorio aun tenemos una cama que nadie ocupa.

Syaoran:….-no replico pensando detenidamente la oferta- "…bueno así podría observarlos y conocerlos mejor…pero teniendo cuidado, eso si…" me parece bien.-finalmente asintió-

Unos minutos después ya se hallaban en el cuarto, harry le mostro el que seria su sitio y para sorpres del trio sus cosas ya habian sido dispuestas ahí mismo.

Ron: vaya que extraño.como pudieron poner tus cosas aca si aun no tenias u sitio?

Al aquella pregunta, syaoran contesto impulsivamente en un susurro.

Syaoran: las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable- callando aun mas la ultima parte de la oración-

Harry se quedo pensativo al oír el comentario mas no pregunto al respecto.

Syaoran se acerco al baúl para cerciorarse que todo se hallaba en el, finalmente decidió que era hora de echarse a dormir para cortar la conversación y retiro si varita de su bolsillo…causando la exclamación de Ron.

Ron: wau!!! Esa es tu varita???-pregunto emocionado el pelirrojo ingles-

Acto seguido le pregunto que donde la había conseguido y de que estaba hecha, el porque de la insignia y todo una sarta de preguntas a las que Syaoran no hallaba fin.

Tuvo que contestar con lo que sabia de la tienda de Sr. Ollivander y ello contento a ron por el momento.

Syaoran: bueno, si me disculpan ahora debo descansar-se excusó el chino y ambos asintieron retirándose a su respectivas camas-

Syaoran: espero que no pregunten nada más…-murmuro dándose a vuelta-

Pero un par de ojos también estaban abiertos atentos a los comentarios de Syaoran.

******************************************************************


End file.
